CLANNAD: From the Past (Rewritten)
by BufuuEgypt
Summary: After the passing of her mother, Kimura Sakura had spent most of her life away from her hometown, trying to adjust and move on. In her final year of high school at a new place, Sunohara an oddly kind guy who is more than he seems, suddenly barges into her life. Their meeting starts the path of an unforgettable year, and one that opens up the past she had forgotten long ago.
1. Chapter 1: A New Place

**Note: A little author's note at the end mainly those that are interested, and or may be old readers.**

Outside the window near her, sight after sight passed by as the train sped along the tracks, creating a continuous sound that otherwise made the train ride not so silent. But for Sakura, she didn't mind it. It was much better than complete silence, and she felt that it was soothing in a way, and she probably would have taken a nap if she weren't so uneasy in the first place.

"Hey, you okay?" There was a touch on her left shoulder followed by the soft voice. Turning away from the window, she looked at woman seated right next to her, who had a concerned face.

"I'm fine." she replies, and nods right after.

The woman who sat next to Sakura was her aunt, Kimura Ruri. A woman whom had short hair that brown like Sakura herself. Being from her father's side of the family, Sakura would often see the resemblance of her father within her aunt.

"Hm, okay..." Ruri looks at her for a short while and then looks out the window.

Sakura's second-year of high school had ended months ago and now her third and final year was set to begin within a day. And not in the way she had expected it to. Weeks ago earlier in March, she was expecting to start off without a hitch and that it would be like the usual, but it didn't. She got sudden news from her aunt that they would be moving out of their current town and to a new one due to her work.

Sakura then had to deal with having to transfer out of her high school she had been at, say bye to her friends, and along with all of that, leave the town. The move was planned weeks prior and she had heard pretty much and got to know everything she needed to know such as school, the place they were going to live in, how it was and even where it was, but even then, Sakura couldn't fully shake off the uneasy feeling she had.

"We're just about there now." Ruri said.

"...So we are." Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and saw that they were about there.

Hikarizaka. That was the name of the town they were moving to. It was a place she hadn't heard of before until the move but was a place her aunt apparently knew of before that. But even then, she didn't know much about the place, so they were together in that regard.

Leaving the train with their belongings, with Sakura dragging a roller bag and her aunt carrying a duffel bag, they head out onto the platform and make their way out of the station. After heading out of the station, Sakura followed her aunt's lead, and after walking for a short while, they took a bus that took them to their apartment complex. The complex was about three stories in height, and look maintained. And from what she was told, their apartment was on the second floor, so they made their way up, stopping at their place. It was two doors away from the staircase.

Ruri had opened the door and walked in first, with Sakura entering last and closing the door behind her. She followed her aunt as she walked through the place observing the interior that was pretty average and not much different from the one they had lived in one previously, and really, she was contempt with that. The apartment was of course, to no surprise, bare of anything else other than their other stuff that was packed in boxes and laid around the small living room.

"This is pretty nice." Sakura said as she looked around. There was still work to be done, such as unpacking and setting up, but she didn't have much of a problem with doing that. It gave her something to do instead of just sitting around.

"Yeah, I thought so, too. The landlord was really nice to oversee it for us. Speaking of which, I'll go and see her later and thank her. Want to come?"

"Probably. But I think I want to do this first."

"Right. Best to get at least some of this done first." Ruri agrees and heads past jer and over to the hall near them. "We've got three rooms by the way, and you can choose which one. They're pretty much all the same."

Sakura walks over and opens the door to her left, peeking inside and then closing it. "I guess I'll take this one." she turns back to the boxes, "Guess it's time to start setting up."

"If you need any help, just ask, okay?"

Sakura smiles at the offer. "Will do."

For the rest of that late afternoon, Sakura and her aunt spend their time setting up their apartment with what they had; from putting the kitchen table together, to setting up the phone, to setting up the furniture in their own rooms. By the time they were done setting the minimum, it was already evening.

Sakura let out a breath of relief as she sat down on her bare white sheet bed. She looked around her room. It was pretty small, but manageable. She had her bed in the corner across the room from where the door was, and just near the foot of where her bed was, was a desk that too was bare other than a clock and a few of her belongings, and near her desk was a drawer that only had some of the clothes she had packed.

I guess I still have more to do... But that's it for now. she let out a breath of relief as she let herself fall into the middle of her bed. She lay there silent, staring at the illuminated ceiling for quite a while. She felt she probably would have dozed of to sleep if it weren't for the sudden sound of her cell phone ringing. It must be her.

She got got up from her bed and went over to her desk to pick up her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." A girl's voice replies. It was Ayame, one of Sakura's friends from Okutama, the town that she had lived in prior. She was someone that Sakura considered her best friend and the feeling was mutual, and was one of the main people she had a hard time saying bye to when having to move to Hikarizaka.

"Oh, hey, it's nice to hear from you."

"You too. So, I just thought I'd call. Is this an okay time?"

"It's fine. Nothing is happening right now. Aunt Ruri and I just finished setting up some of what we have with us."

"I see. So you're settled in already."

"Yeah. It's going well. The town looks fine and the apartment's nice, too. But other than, you know..." Sakura said, trailing off.

"Being there?" Ayame answers, knowing exactly what she was thinking of herself.

"So much for our hopes." Sakura added with a sigh.

"I know, but you know it's not your aunt's fault."

"I do. but still, I can't help but feel like this?"

"Just try to lighten up. You don't wanna go into your first day looking gloomy, now do you?"

"Same for you. Don't be sad because I'm not there, okay?"

"That's my line for you! Though really, I do hope it goes well for you there."

"I'll do my best." Sakura nods. "Just tell the others I said hi, okay?"

"Will do. Good luck on your first day, okay?"

"Same for yours."

After that, Sakura ended the call and placed the phone down. Looking at the clock of how late it was already, she felt that her first day of her final year of high school was no longer far away.

**_Author's Note_**

To readers, both new and old, this is the revised story that I've been working on for a while, and it's been coming together pretty well. I've decided to leave the old From the Past as is and start up this rewrite with a new book to show it. The old story was about 50 chapters but for this, I've decided to half it.

The plan is for this to be one book, which is the first half of the old story. And then a second book, which is the second and last half of the story, sometime after I'm finished with this one. To returning and old readers, with this one, there have been some big changes, but it doesn't really, overall affect the story as a whole, so it's more or less still similar, but has noticeable differences.

And when enough time passes, I'll fix the title. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

The alarm went off, ringing away the silence that was in the room. Sakura now knew that it was Monday, and also, the first day of school. She got out of her bed, and went on her way to getting ready.

Like the past first days of she had before, Sakura felt nervous. It's the day of when you may or may end up with the same class with your friends or if you will have a teacher that may or may not make the class enjoyable. And of course, given her situation of also having her new first day in a new place would only add to it.

After a quick breakfast with her aunt she dressed up in the uniform she had gotten last night. Compared to her previous school which had the blazer type, this one was a sailor. Checking herself through her mirror, she moved her body around, getting the feel of it and how she looked in it.

She took her long brown hair and moved it to the back so that it wasn't hanging over the front her shoulders. Doing that, she nodded. "Alright, that's good…"

"Sakura, it's me," she hears her aunt say, knocking on her door.

"Come on in." she replies as she reached over to her top of her desk, taking a hairpin and putting it in her hair.

The door opens halfway and Ruri popped in, smiling. "Well, doesn't that look good on you?"

"Thanks. I like it, too. It's a change from before."

"It's more cute, isn't it?" Ruri said, knowing how her niece was.

A school's uniform was probably not the main thing to look to when it came to a school, but was something Sakura did think of. After all, she did want to like what she was wearing, and she liked what she had right now.

Hikarizaka High School. That was the name of the high school she was attending this year, sharing the name of the town. With how her aunt had described the school, she hadn't expected to have this type of uniform, as it seemed prestigious and well known. And it also accepted students for sports recommendations.

Now out in the living room, Sakura begins to get ready to head out with her aunt following her to the door.

"So, how do you feel?" Ruri asks her.

"Nervous. Especially since you know…" she says, putting on her shows.

"I know. But it's only the first day, so it shouldn't be that bad." Ruri hands her bag, saying that.

"I sure hope so." she said, taking it.

And with her shoes on and her bag in hand, Sakura left with a 'I'm heading off', closing the door behind her. She begins walking but it was she was near the staircase did she realize she forgot something.

"...Um." she lets out, returning back.

"What's wrong?"

"...I forgot my wallet."

Shortly after retrieving her forgotten item, Sakura went back on her way to school. She went on a path near her road that her aunt had shown her the day before that lead to the school, but pretty much most of everything past beyond that became a blur in her memory, but thankfully for her, not long after walking on said road, she saw other students on the same path, so she did what any person would probably do if they had the chance to, and followed them.

At first, there were only a few students, but later they joined with a road of them. It was most likely the main path that Aunt Ruri had told her about. Boys and girls alike were on the path. The girls wore the same uniform as Sakura herself; a yellow sailor shirt with a dark blue skirt with the lengths being up above the knees, while the boys wore a yellow blazer with blue pants. What she did notice is that among some of the students, on their uniform on the chest area, was a patch of their school's emblem, and that they were colored differently. She knew that the blue ones were third-years like her, but could only guess what the red and green ones were, other than of course, being underclassmen.

Sakura had soon came across hill. It was what lead up to their school. What was remarkable about it was that among the path up, there were Sakura trees lined up at its side. She stopped walking to take a look at the falling petals, even catching one in her hand. Seeing that, she was reminded of her hairpin since it was a sakura flower itself.

Later after making her way to the courtyard, Sakura found the class listings which were posted on green boards. Other students were also around. Some were happy about having a certain teacher, while some were happy about being in the same class, while some were acting the opposite.

"Class 3-D…" Sakura mutters to herself and heads into the main building. Finding the class, she goes to where she was assigned at. She was at the second-to-last seat in the corner near the window on the first row.

The classroom was fairly noisy with the students in the class talking. Like what Sakura had seen on the way to school, most of them were together, or were in pairs, and it made sense. And it made sense. Typically, students who had gone far into a school until their third year would have known have friends, and at the least, know people. Seeing it made her feel as if she was the only one who was alone in there.

"...This feels like it's going to be a long day…" she said, sighing and looking out the window.

"Hey there. Hey, you."

Sakura turns to the voice that she wasn't sure if it was her or not. And near her was the one whose voice she heard, and apparently it was and it was by some blonde guy who was staring at her like she had said something interesting. Who is this guy?

"Hello..." Sakura said to him. She felt she could've said more, but she wasn't sure what exactly to say.

"So what's your name?" he casually asks.

"Oh, I'm—" Sakura was going to fully heartily reply with her full name, but she had had stopped herself and decided to direct the same question to the guy. "Actually... Who are you?"

"I'm Sunohara Youhei." he replies, putting his hand on his chest, with his tone sounding as if he was proud. He points to the desk diagonal behind her, "I sit near you."

Sakura nodded to his words. But what exactly made him want to go introduce himself to her and say where he sat? "So, is there something you need?"

"That's right. Yeah, there is something." he takes the seat behind Sakura. "It's a new year with a new class so I was thinking I'd make new friends, you know?"

"That does sound nice." Sakura said. And fitting. "I'm Kimura Sakura by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"Sakura, huh? That sure is a nice name. It's like the Sakura trees, right?" he said, and began laughing for some reason.

Sunohara seemed like the type of friendly person that she doesn't interact with much, which kinda the opposite persona that she was herself, and not to mention that he was a guy, where also in the case she doesn't really have much guy friends.

"Hey, Sunohara." a voice spoke the named of the blonde boy. It came from a blue haired guy who had just came in the class. He walks over to the area in the corner and stops. "Looks like you're in this class, too."

"Yep. It's another year together, right?"

"That's depressing to think about…"

"What's with that? Shouldn't you be grateful?!" Sunohara blurted at him. He then looks back at Sakura, and then also gets out of the seat he was in. That seat was apparently the blue haired guy's own, too, as he sat there.

"Hmm?" the guy looks at Sakura and then at Sunohara, "Hey, don't tell me you're at it again."

"Don't say such things like that!" Sunohara scowls at him.

"—" the words of greeting died in Sakura's throat.

"Oh don't mind that guy. It's just our thing." Sunohara hastily says.

"Um, okay…" Sakura said and then looks at the guy. He doesn't say anything and looks out the window.

"Classes are starting, everyone, take your seats."

And before she could say anything else, a teacher came into class, causing all students to sit in their seats. The teacher made his way to the front of the class where stood at the podium, looking at the students of his class before writing his name down and saying the subject he teaches. After that, he took out a black folder.

"First, I'll do roll call. Answer when your name is called. "-Fujibayashi Ryou."

"Present!"

The teacher was starting from the row closest to the windows.

"-Aoi Yuu."

"Present!"

"-Takajou Kiesuke."

"Present!"

"-Kimura Sakura."

"Present!"

"-Okazaki Tomoya."

"...Present." The guy behind Sakura whose name was Okazaki didn't respond right away and also spoke lazily, like he didn't care to answer.

The teacher was obviously annoyed, but brushed it off and continued calling the students' names. After the roll call, the teacher began to welcome the students of the class, explaining the opening ceremony which will be taking place the upcoming Wednesday, and other things such as choosing the class rep. The classes following Homeroom was as simple as that and mostly about introductions.

* * *

Lunch break later comes. After hours of mostly sitting, Sakura took her time to stretch her arms and legs before wondering what to do for the period. She hadn't really taken a chance to talk to anyone for the past few blocks, and the only ones she spoke to was Sunohara, and if it kinda counts, Okazaki.

"Hey, Kimura," But before Sakura can think of anything to do, Sunohara calls her and comes to her. "Do you want to get lunch together?"

She was about to wonder why he isn't going with Okazaki who seemed to be his friend, but he was already on his way out of the classroom. Sunohara himself didn't seem bad, only a little weird, so she didn't see why she would turn down an invite.

"Sure, I'd like that." she fetches her wallet from her bag and follows Sunohara. Leaving the classroom, they head down stairs and to the cafeteria.

Their walk down the hall and to the cafeteria was awkward, at least for Sakura since she didn't know what to say. But thanks to the idle chatter of students around them, it wasn't all that quiet and or awkward. Sunohara had lead the way from the building and to the cafeteria, and with his recommendation, Sakura got the school's stuff bread, with him getting it, too. After buying their stuff, they went out to the courtyard and sat on the concrete near one of the trees.

It was once again quiet for a couple of minutes with just them eating. Sakura felt like there were plenty of things to talk about regarding the school, or even about herself, but nothing came out.

"Hey, so, uh, thanks, Sunohara." at least she managed to say just that.

"Oh, don't mention it." he said, waving his right hand.

"I guess just having you here makes this day a bit less tense for me." Sakura said with a small smile.

"Why's that?" he asks with a tone that didn't match the curious face he had.

"Because I'm new here." She says as she began to place the left over trash she had over at her side. Sakura wasn't exactly sure herself as to why she's deciding to suddenly tell the guy she just met that.

"You are? I see. Is that why you're mostly alone?"

"Kinda yeah. I'm not the type to go and introduce myself to people. Like how you did things, I guess."

Hmm...?"

"...I just came here to this town yesterday so everything's new to me. I don't know anyone here and I can't help but say that I feel way out of place." Sakura's eyes widened and she felt herself blush slightly. "Oh, sorry. I just met you and I'm already saying all of this to you..."

No, it's fine. Now I see why. Talk about literally starting a new year..." he said.

"Yeah..."

"So, how about I show you around to help you?"

Sakura faces the blonde guy, surprised with his sudden offer. "Huh?"

"If it's okay with you that is."

"I'd like that." Sakura gave a small nod. She was really grateful that Sunohara would do a thing for her, but at the same time, maybe even if it was a bit irrelevant, she was wondering why was he doing it. But she kept that thought to herself.

"That's great." Sunohara got up from where he sat and then looked at her. "So how does after school sound?"

"It would be fine, but not today. I need to get home after school, since staying back late isn't really something I can do right now."

"But thanks for your offer, Sunohara. I appreciate it."

Classes later resumed and so did the introductory parts of the classes. And after what seemed to be mainly a long day about introductions, the last block ended and the students were dismissed. With the bell chiming and the teacher's words, the students went on their way to either leave, or stay back in class. Sakura didn't waste much time and packed what stuff she had out on her desk and into her bag, and then left the school grounds.

Making it down the hill and seeing the pretty sight of the sun slowly make its way to setting, Sakura stopped in her tracks wondering just what the heck to do since she didn't know her way back. She remembers her aunt telling her about some nearby bus stop in the area she was that lead back to her place, but doesn't quite know where that's at, either.

"Hey, Kimura, wait up!" And like the previous few times in the day when Sakura was in thought, Sunohara showed up like clockwork.

"Sunohara?" Sakura turned back to see the blonde guy walking down the hill towards her at a fairly fast pace.

"Hey, so I was thinking, and if you say you're new, then that must mean you don't know your place around, do you?"

"That's what I was thinking about, actually..." Sakura let out a nervous laugh. She couldn't believe just how convenient it was that Sunohara had shown up at that moment, and possibly the previous ones earlier in the day. "If you don't mind again, then would you mind showing me the way to the bus stop near here? My aunt said that I can just take a bus there back to my place."

"Oh sure. I can do that."

"I appreciate it." Sakura says and began to follow the blonde guy away from the hill and into the nearby neighborhood. The walk was only for a short while before they made it to the stop.

"Okay, that should be the one." Sunohara said, pointing ahead.

"Alright, and I know I said it earlier, but thanks a bunch, Sunohara."

"You're welcome. I'll be heading off this way. See you." he said, leaving with a dismissive wave.

"Yeah, see you." she said, returning the wave before heading off to the stop to wait for her ride.


	3. Chapter 3: Timid Ryou, Loud Kyou

"I'm back." Sakura announced as she returned back to her apartment. The door was unlocked on her way coming in so she knew her aunt was home, and also the lights in the apartment were on.

Setting her bag down on the couch, Sakura goes over to the fridge and gets herself a glass of water to drink. The day felt more exhausting than it actually was.

"Oh, welcome back," Ruri greeted, entering the living room from the hall where their rooms were. Judging from how she was in her uniform, she must've just came not so long ago. "So, how was your day?"

"So and so. Usual stuff, you know? Introductions and explanations. How was yours?"

"Good. Got to meet my new coworkers and see the new office. Nothing too different." Ruri explains, folding her arms. "It's gonna take some getting used to the new environment, but I'll manage."

"I see. That's good."

"Are you sure your day was fine?"

"It was." she reassures. She actually did find her first day to be alright, even if she was at a new school, as it had gone much better than she was expecting, even though she wasn't really sure what it is she was expecting in the first place.

"So, how was the class? Make any friends?"

"...I wouldn't really say I made friends, but I did get to talk to someone." She says. Talking to someone is much better than not doing anything… Even though she wasn't the one to initiate it.

"Who?"

"A guy. He sits near me and was friendly, even if a bit odd. I ate lunch with him and we talked a bit. He also offered to show me around since he knows I'm new to this place."

Ruri looked amused. "Sounds like a nice guy."

"I guess. He's really outgoing, you know. He even showed me the way to the stop."

"So, you're not friends?"

"I wouldn't want to just put it like that." Sakura waved her free left hand. As nice as it would sound, would it be alright to already consider him one? He seemed friendly enough and did offer to show her around.

"You should take this chance to be friends. Or, use that guy as an example and go talk to people like that."

"Auntie… That's easier said than done."

Being open or introducing herself to others wasn't always her thing. It wasn't that she was asocial, it's just that she was shy. Introverted. With friends, or people she had known long enough, she could talk freely, but with new people or ones she didn't know well, she couldn't introduce herself, at least in the way Sunohara did to her. She couldn't imagine herself doing something like that.

"I know that well enough. I'm saying you should try something." Ruri folded her arms and leaned on the counter near her. "Whether it be with the guy or any other student. Anyone can be your next friend or even more, but if you don't take action, nothing will come."

"...Yes, I know. But, for now, I'll do what I can."

"If you do have anything you want to talk about, I'm all ears, okay?"

"Thanks. I appreciate your kindness." Sakura smiles at her.

Ruri slanted her head and smiled too. "You're welcome. Oh, and I got stuff from the store earlier, so help me make dinner later, okay?"

"I will." Sakura said, nodding and making her way to her room. Opening her door, she turns on the lights, heads inside and then closes it. At the side just near the door, she sees the several boxes of stuff she had yet to fully unpack. "...Oh right, I still have that to do, don't I?"

* * *

The second day of school had finally came and Sakura arrived at school much like how she did the previous day; following other students that she saw on route. Another option she had would be to take the bus, but her first choice would soon end up with her knowing the path to school, and also, well, will save her some money.

In class, only a handful of other students were inside. Looking at her desk, Okazaki and Sunohara were not a part of that group. It was still kind of early, after all.

"Um, Kimura-san," a soft voice called out to her as she took her seat. To her right, saw a girl with short purple hair. In her hair, she had some white ribbon accessory.

Fujibayashi Ryou. She is the class representative of Class 3-D. Despite only seeing her and not having directly talked to her until that moment, Sakura could tell she was a soft spoken timid girl just by the way she talked, and well, looked. And she probably wouldn't naturally choose the position she currently had. Since no one volunteered to be a class rep the day before during Homeroom, a raffle system was made to choose of who it would be, and as it is currently shown, she ended up being the one who took the role.

"Yes, Fujibayashi?"

"Would you mind if I asked you something?"

"What about?" Fujibayashi's eyes went looking behind Sakura, and turning, she saw that it was to the two empty desks of Sunohara and Okazaki. "Them?"

"What's your relationship with them, if I may ask."

"My relationship? I just met them is all."

"Just met them? So you're not friends with Sunohara-kun? You were with him yesterday." Ryou said, her head turning to look out the window and to the courtyard below.

Her class rep must've seen them eating together. But Sakura didn't have much of a reason to be embarrassed in any way. "Oh, that was nothing really. We were just having lunch."

"So he wasn't picking on you or anything?"

"Nothing of the sort." Sakura shook her head. Why would either of them be picking on her, anyway? "Why, what's wrong?"

"O-Oh nothing, nothing… I'll he going now…" she said, apologizing hastily and heading back to the front of the class.

"...What was that about?"

Homeroom begins an hour later and along with their Homeroom teacher, the students came in. For that period, their Homeroom teacher explained the annual event that would be happening the following day: their school's opening ceremony. He explained the plan, the seating arrangements, the order of who will head there first, behavior expectations and other things. It wasn't all that different from how her old school handled opening ceremonies.

After Homeroom and the four classes following it, morning classes are over and it is lunch break.

"Kimura, want to get lunch?" Sunohara asks her as she was putting her stuff away.

"I'd like that." Sakura nodded. She felt at ease that he still wanted to hang out with her as she didn't exactly want to eat lunch alone. Maybe they could wind up being friends after all.

So, they leave the classroom together. And like the day before, Okazaki had gone out on his own. The cafeteria was as busy as it was the day before, with there being a rather long line to the vendors. The two waited their way in line and got what they got before; the school's stuffed bread and some drinks.

Afterwards, they head out to the courtyard, sat on a bench and proceeded to eat. They ate in silence, and during that, Sakura was thinking of her aunt's words from the day before, and Ryou's words from earlier in the day.

_Why was Fujibayashi so concerned about Sunohara, exactly?_ And also, why was he being so friendly to her? As she was thinking this, she was looking at Sunohara, but was lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice that he was now facing her.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, sorry!" Sakura flinched and apologized. "I was just thinking about stuff..."

"What about? Is there something you want to know?" he asks.

Sakura looks down at her own lap, "...Why is it that you're nice to me?" she then waved her hands, feeling what she said might've been a bit rude, "I mean I appreciate it, but I'm someone you just met…"

"..." Sunohara didn't respond right away. Instead he looked up to the sky above him as if staring at it would give him the answer he seemingly didn't have. "...It's because of what I said, remember? Having a new start, and changing a bit of my usual ways along with it."

"Well, you sure are doing a lot for me."

"I know, right? I'm just that good." Sunohara grins and nodded. Usually, from what Sakura had seen, compliments would be responded with some modesty, and Sunohara had none of that.

"...Right."

After their talk, they went back to eating their food in silence. Only after Sunohara finished all of his food did he start talking. "Hey, back to what I said yesterday, about showing you around the school. Instead of later, want to do it now?"

"Now?" Sakura looked around, wondering what the time was.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have time left. Come, I'll show you around."

Sunohara began walking and leading the way as he began to show Sakura around the school, with him showing the main places of the school, such as restrooms, the school's gym/auditorium, the building where most of the club rooms were at, the Faculty Office, the library, the old library and others more. After showing her around, they went back to class some time before lunch break ended.

* * *

"Kimura, want to head home together?" Sunohara asks Sakura as casual as ever when the final period of the day ends.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"That's great." he said.

"So, how long are you going to keep it up?" Okazaki asks from his seat.

"Okazaki, be quiet, will you?" Sunohara glares at him.

"How can I when it's you we're talking about."

"It's not like that."

"Sure." Okazaki replies and gets out of his seat, "I'll see you later, okay?" and with that he was out of the class.

"Are you Okazaki friends?" Sakura asks, fetching her bag.

"We are."

"Oh, I see. It's just how you two are, is all." They seemed to speak freely with each other without regard of respect yet still seemed friendly.

"I can admit that it seems like that, but you take what you're stuck with." he said and waves his hand, "Well, let's get going."

As she walked with him, she thought about what her aunt's words and about what had happened with her and Sunohara within that day, and the day before, and figured that she might as well consider him a friend at this rate.

"Hey, so, Sunohara, thanks for showing me around earlier. I really appreciate it."

"I'm glad to be of help."

"I'm sure I'll get the hang of it eventually." Sakura rubbed the back of her head. "Much like the rest of this town, I suppose."

"I'm sure you will. It'll just take time." Sunohara grins. "And if you want to, I can show you around the place, too."

"—"

"Hey!"

The words of responding from Sakura was suddenly cut off by a shout. Sunohara had stopped walking and noticeably looked stiff. Behind them, was the sound of distant running that became less distant with each passing second.

"Eh?" She looks behind and saw Fujibayashi running towards them. "Class rep?"

Well, at least she looked exactly like her. Minus the short hair which was long and well, this girl was not timid in the slightest, especially with what she was doing.

"...Kyou." Sunohara lets out, turning around. He looked frightened at the approaching girl.

"So it is true, you're at it again, huh?!" the girl whose name was apparently Kyou, yelled at Sunohara accusingly.

_So, this isn't Fujibayashi?_ thought Sakura.

"Look, just calm down. It's not what you're thinking." Sunohara says, moving his eyes to Sakura and backing away from the loud girl.

"Really, because it seems to be it."

"Just who did you hear that from?"

"Ryou. And she was right after all." Kyou said, turning to Sakura. Her rather intimidating eyes made Sakura step back just a little.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Kyou turns back to Sunohara, "I mean this is you we're talking about," she faces Sakura again, "You there. Is what he's saying true?"

Sakura looked at Sunohara. His face, saying that he hoped he would be on his side. She looks back at Kyou. "Yes..." she nods and as she said that, Sunohara's expression grew bright.

"What? Really?" she sighed, "Is this guy the only friend you have?"

"Friends..." Sakura trailed off, unsure how to really answer that.

"Look, she was just new here, okay?" Sunohara spoke up, taking Kyou's attention. "So I was just being nice and trying to show her around."

Kyou sighed and turned back to Sakura. "No wonder you know no better. Look, you. Being around this guy is no good. He's an idiot, a bum and probably has some motive behind helping you."

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to Sunohara. "Huh?"

"Stop making me sound like I'm someone sketchy!" Sunohara exclaims to Kyou and then looks back at Sakura. "Don't go believing her."

"If anything, you should believe me over this guy." Kyou folded her arms and sighed. "I don't have time for this... Just when I thought I was done with dealing with this kind of trouble..."

"Well, it's best we be on our way, then. I guess I'll just see you guys tomorrow, yeah?" Sunohara said those words in a rush, and started walking.

"Wait, right there, Youhei." Kyou said, catching up to him and grabbing him by his collar. "I don't want you around her tomorrow. It's only the start of the year, so I don't want or need you to cause trouble for people, got it?"

"...You really are a bossy one, aren't you?" Sunohara utters.

"Want to say that again?"

"No! It's nothing!" he says in terror. "I'll go. See you guys tomorrow!" he said, giving a quick look back and walking towards the gate.

After seeing him walk off, Kyou turned back to Sakura again. "We should get going too."

"Yeah, okay..."

Sakura followed Kyou shortly behind and they went past gate and down the hill. Their walk was silent for the most part, and that was mainly because Sakura wasn't sure of what to say, and or really ask thanks to what had just happened.

"Hey, what was your name? I didn't catch it." Kyou asks.

"Oh, I'm Kimura Sakura…"

"Alright, so like how I told him, I advise you to stay from him, okay? Even his friend Tomoya, as they're all no good bums."

"Um, okay." was what Sakura could only let out.

"Oh right. Since you're new here, do you know your way back to your home?"

"I do."

"Alright, well, I'll be going then." Kyou said, turning around and walking off. "Oh how could I forget. I'm Kyou. Fujibayashi Kyou of Class E, the twin sister of your class rep. Later."

"...Okay." Sakura nods to her and watched her walk off. When she was finally a distance away she let her head drop and sighed. _What just happened...?_


	4. Chapter 4: Wanting to Help

"Oh, welcome back." Ruri greeted as Sakura as she entered the living room. She was sitting near the kitchen table.

"...I'm back." she weakly replies.

"Are you okay?"

"...I'm sorry, Auntie. I'll tell you about it later." she points over to where their rooms were at, "I'm going to rest for a while."

"Oh, okay."

And tell her she did. Well, at least a part of it, telling her of how Sunohara showed her around, and of course, leaving out the questioning of him that happened and the scene that had happened just earlier that day. Sakura was sure that if she did, her aunt would get worried, and of course for good reasons, but she would rather just not have that happen. She already has enough to deal with.

Wednesday soon comes and upon approaching the gate of the school, she saw a sign that wasn't there the day before, placed atop two poles.

**Hikarizaka High School Opening Ceremony**

Another sign placed down near where the school's name was on the side also read 'Welcome, New Students'. It was intended mainly for the first-years, but it was in a way, a little fitting for Sakura's situation.

Occurring later in the morning was the school's opening ceremony. It was a day new incoming first-years looked forward to, but having been in high school for the past years, it wasn't something Sakura needed or really cared for, but wasn't something she was planning on missing or being late for.

But what was on her mind other than the ceremony was Sunohara. She had already wondered why he was so kind, helpful and friendly to her, especially since she was someone he had just met. But now thanks to the previous day's events, she was left to wonder herself as to what is really Sunohara's intentions in why he was being the way he was with her.

As she thought about this, she finally passes through the gate and goes over to class. Not everyone was present in class at the moment. Only about a handful of them again were there, with neither Sunohara or Okazaki being one of them.

"Kimura-san, good morning." Fujibayashi greeted as she approached her desk coming from the front.

"Oh, hello."

"I was wondering...if everything was fine on your way here." she said, her eyes, looking behind Sakura, obviously to Sunohara and Okazaki's desks.

"It was fine. I didn't see either of them on the way."

"I see that's good. I do hope they come on time, though." Fujibayashi's eyes met back with Sakura's, "By the way, I heard from my sister about the incident… And I want to apologize for the scene…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's fine. I'm gonna admit though, that it was surprising. I didn't know you had a twin sister. You two also seem very different in personality."

"We get that a lot…"

"By the way, Fujibayashi…" Sakura began distantly. She was wondering as to whether or not if she should ask her about Sunohara. Her sister's warnings did match up with her own questioning in the morning, so maybe she would know something about Sunohara. "If I can ask something about Sunohara…"

"Oh, so you're interested in him?"

"Don't put it that way." Sakura waves her right hand dismissively. "Do you know why he acts the way he does?"

"Him and Okazaki-kun do skip classes on a regular basis."

"They do?" That wasn't what Sakura was asking about, but that was certainly something to know as it would probably have to do with her class rep's sister calling him a bum of sorts. But instead of going on that, she decides to say what she meant to ask about. "...Sorry, I was referring to why he's so nice to me."

"Oh."

"...On my first day he suddenly came to me and was really friendly. He talked to me during lunch, showed me how to get home, and even around the school. I thought he was actually a nice guy. But after what your sister had told me… I believe I'm having second thoughts."

"My sister is telling the truth. They are quite the troublemakers."

"Are they?"

"She would know especially." Ryou looks over at the empty desks again. "She was their class rep after all, last year. Both of them were in her class, and they caused her trouble."

"So they were… But why?"

"Something happened to them years ago, but I don't exactly know the full story. And they've been it at since their first-year."

Sakura slanted her head in wonder. "But what is with Sunohara, though…?"

"—Ah, I think I should just head back now." Ryou says and hastily heads back to her desk before Sakura can say anything to her.

At the door, Sunohara and Okazaki came in together, and the other students in the class looked at them as they came in. The two ignored the stares they were getting and went to their seats. Okazaki went to his own seat as he came in, but Sunohara stopped near his desk and looked at Sakura, and she looked at him.

"...Hey." he greeted.

Sakura didn't respond and turned back, facing the front of the class. She didn't really want to talk with him at that moment, and had decided that she would just wait for the day to start with just that.

* * *

A little later, their teacher comes and brings the class to the auditorium. The third-year's were second to come in right after the second-years. They were seated in the back, while the second-years were in the middle. Last to come in were the first-years, who were applauded by the auditorium as they came in and made their way to the front right in front of the stage.

They came in an orderly fashion, with their green patch on their uniform, compared to those of second and third-years, that were orange and blue respectively. Other young boys, sent glances at the girls who were oblivious that they were exposing their skin. Drifting away from that observation, Sakura looked at her own body. Not that she really cared about growing her chest, but she felt she had matured a little bit over the years, even if it is at best, average, when compared to other girls that probably had a better physique

With everyone seated, the school principal went up on stage to give his welcoming speech to the new students, and then another word for the upperclassmen. Sakura heard the words, but it was more or less coming in and going out. Looking around, she noticed Sunohara a few seats away to her right, sleeping. Okazaki was next to him, awake, but looked like he was paying little or no attention at all. The ceremony went on, but after a word of a first-year representative, the second and third-years were dismissed from the ceremony while the new students stayed back for orientation.

The speech, while nothing really new, had left Sakura feeling a bit more enlightened than she had felt prior. Sure, Sunohara may be some weirdo, but she can't exactly let a single obstacle get in the way of what is a year ahead of her, even if she knows that such an amount of time isn't as much as it seems. She could join clubs, meet new people and have a blast.

...At least, it was easier said than done, for she still felt out of place in her situation. And not to mention one of the people she thought could be one of her first friends isn't the one she thought of him to be. Thinking of all that, Sakura let out a sigh as she returned to class with her peers.

* * *

Lunch break later arrives at noon. Eager to eat food and more eager to not talk with Sunohara, Sakura tried to make fast work of putting her stuff away and getting her money so she can leave, but of course, her pen and pencil had to fall off the desk, forcing her to reach down and get it. She let out an irritated grunt at the convenient fall, as she placed everything into her bag.

She was surprised, however, that Sunohara had not tried to talk to her or anything. Perhaps, he sensed that she didn't want to speak with him, and turning to the desks behind her, she saw that he and Okazaki were already heading out together.

"Good…" she said and went back to what she was doing. Now it was time to get her money...except she realizes that it wasn't in her bag. She pulls out the same stuff she had shoved into her bag and saw that her coin pouch wasn't inside. She checks her uniform pockets and even inside her desk, and of course it wasn't there.

Realizing that she didn't have her money on her, Sakura let out a deep sigh and sat right back down on her chair. Must've been on her table or something in her own room. _Isn't this great?_

She laid her head down onto her desk, with her arms covering her face. She didn't know what to do. Spending about a whole hour sitting in the classroom while hungry didn't sound like a good thing to do, but what would she get by wandering around? Now that she thought about it, if she went around, she probably would get an appetite if she were to see other students eating...so maybe staying in the classroom and falling asleep would be the better option.

_Of course I forgot my money… Of course this day's going great. What else will add to this day so far? _Sakura couldn't help but indulge in being pitiful. Sure it was over something minor, but it was enough to make her feel down.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" a voice asks followed by a chair sliding.

_...And of course, this guy's here. _Sakura didn't need to bring her head up at all to know that it was Sunohara now sitting at the desk in front of her.

"..." Sakura doesn't respond to his question and keeps her head down.

"Are you sleeping?"

Sakura grunts to his response, hoping that he'd take it and leave, but she could tell that he was still there. When that didn't work, she slowly moved her head up letting her eyes get exposed a little above her arms. It's not like she wanted to be mean to him, but she didn't want to be with someone who's rather shady...

"So you're not sleeping."

Sakura gave him an annoyed look and was about to tell him where he could go shove his pens, but he ended up speaking first.

"Kimura...what's wrong?" he asks. The tone of his voice… He seemed concerned and yet also seemingly in wonder as to why she could be giving him such a dismissive attitude.

Sakura moved her face back so that she didn't look at him anymore. She felt a touch on her shoulder, but before she could move her eyes back to look at him, it was already gone. She slowly sat up, straightening her bangs. "...Why are you here? Weren't you with Okazaki?"

"I was going with him, but I decided to come back to check on you."

"Well, I didn't need you to do that."

"...Are you like this to me because of yesterday?" Sunohara asks.

"...Kind of." Sakura replies, looking away from his gaze. She didn't need to tell him what it is she really thought of him, and frankly, she didn't want to either. And even with that, Sunohara still didn't leave. "...Do you still need something?"

"I want to ask as to why you're still here."

"That's got nothing to do with you."

"Don't need to be so stingy." Sunohara replies, smiling and shaking his head, "What, are hungry or something?"

"—" Sakura flinched at his words, with her not knowing what to respond with. It's as if he knew exactly her situation. And that of course, wasn't going to help. "N-No. That sure isn't why at all. I'm just not feeling hungry." Sakura put up a proud front and suddenly folded her arms. But suddenly, her stomach growled, contradicting her facade.

"So you're not hungry, huh?" Sunohara smirked.

"Oh be quiet. I don't need this from you right now!"

"So you didn't eat yet?"

"...No. I left my money at home."

"Did you?" Sunohara checked his wallet in his pocket and placed it back inside. "I can lend you some money for lunch."

"Eh?"

"Don't be like that. It's not too much." he reassures, waving his hand.

"But—" but before Sakura could say anything, her stomach growls again, and felt her face turn red. And Sunohara didn't say anything, but seemed he wanted to let a giggle out or so. "...I-I'll take your offer, Sunohara…"

At the cafeteria, Sakura waited in line with Sunohara. As they waited, they didn't say much of anything to each other and it was between them in the noisy cafeteria. From the corner of her eyes, she could see other third-years looking in their direction, possibly gossiping about them. She noticed Sunohara's eyes were also in their direction, and when his eyes turned to her, she quickly looked away too. It was almost as if it was typical for him.

Fujibayashi did say that Sunohara and Okazaki have been the way they were since their first-year here. What is it with these two? she wondered.

Their time soon came and after Sakura told Sunohara what she could at least get, he simply handed her the amount she needed to pay, and Sakura took her food from the vendor all in a bag together. The two then left the cafeteria.

"So that settles that, doesn't it." Sunohara said, smiling at her.

"Yeah… Thanks again, Sunohara. I'll be sure to pay you back."

"I said it's fine. It's only 520 yen." Sunohara points off to his right. "I've better get going. See you."

"...See you…" Sunohara didn't get to hear her words as he had already walked out of earshot with his own lunch.. Sakura looked inside the paper bag she had. Stuffed bread and a juice box. "...Thank you for the food…"

When school ended Sakura said a quick bye to Sunohara, saying that she'll pay him back the next before leaving the school. But right as she reached down at the bottom of school, it was when she suddenly remembered that had no money, so she had no money to take the bus home. She looked at the way she walked to arrive to school and get home and then sighed.

"Crud… I don't have any money."

"Yo, Kimura. How goes it?" Like clockwork, Sunohara was behind Sakura, curious as to why she was in such a dejected state yet again.

"..." Sakura turned her head to look at Sunohara. "Of course it's you again…"

"Eh? What's wrong again?" his face grew concerned.

"You're here."

"I helped you earlier, and you're giving me that?"

"Precisely." In all honesty, Sakura appreciated the help from earlier in the day. But her problem was that it was him helping her.

"Right, you don't have any money with you, right? So you can't take the bus." Sunohara's face suddenly brightened up and Sakura could tell what it was he was thinking.

"It's not happening."

"But I haven't said anything yet." he defends.

And she didn't need to hear it to know what it was. "Showing me the way, right?"

Sunohara flinched. "...Yeah…"

"I think I'll just head off on my own, Sunohara, rather than take your offer, because having you follow me to my house is really weird." she says to him, turning around and walking off.

"You don't to say that all in one breath!" Sunohara says to her, following her slightly behind. "You don't know the city, though."

"I'll figure it out." Sakura turned back to him to wave and continued on. Once a distance away, she turned back to see Sunohara heading off. She felt she could have taken his offer of him walking him back, or even possibly lend her more money, but Sakura knew there was an end to kindness. Also, it would be weird for him to walk her back.

Sakura had soon made it to the bus stop she had used to get back to her complex for the past two days. And like she planned, she went off in the direction the bus went when it went off. At first, the road seemed familiar, it became less and less familiar as she went on, she wasn't sure if she had to take a turn or not just to head to her place. It was then she found herself as some park she had never been before that she felt lost.

"...Just where am I now?"

"So you do need help after all."

Sakura quickly turned, and there, Sunohara was walking towards her. "You were following me?"

"I was going to head home, but I was kinda worried. So, how about I just show you the way back?"

"I guess at this rate... I'll have to accept your help."

"Where do you live?" Sunohara asks, looking around at his surroundings. Sakura did too before answering his question.

"Yatomidori, I think was what the address was of the complex." Sakura said in wonder.

"Yato? That place. Oh that isn't too far from here. I can show you the way."

"...Please do."

While Sakura did really appreciate the help Sunohara was giving, she couldn't help but wonder why it had to be him of all people. From being the one to help her get familiarized with the school, to having someone to talk to, to treating her to lunch, especially of how she acted to him after all that, she just had to wonder why him.

If Sakura was familiar with the town or knew just where to go, or had her money, she would full well tell him what she felt about his help, but again, if she did know or had her money, she wouldn't need to accept his offer of help. _Damn you and your help, Sunohara._

After passing several streets and buildings, Sakura and Sunohara had soon come upon the road near their apartment that Sakura could at least recognize. Sakura walked ahead and Sunohara followed her until they stopped on the area just near the front of the complex.

"So this your place?" Sunohara looks at the building and then at Sakura.

"Yes. I stay on the second floor. I'm the only student that stays at this place for Hikarizaka so I usually am on my own until I enter the main path to school."

"I see. Well, I should get going then."

"Yeah, see you—"

"Hm? Sakura?" A voice says. From an open apartment near them, Ruri came out and closed the door behind her. "And...someone from your school?" she says, looking at Sunohara.

"Auntie? What are you doing here?"

"I was just speaking to our landlord." she replies, looking at Sakura and then back at Sunohara.

"Oh, this is my classmate from school." Sakura replies with a somewhat nervous tone.

"Oh you must be her friend, right? Why don't you come to our place for some tea?"

"A-Ah... Is that fine?"

"Yes, please. I'd like it if you were to come in." Ruri said and was already making her way to the stairs.

Sakura looks at Sunohara and then begins following her aunt. _...This is a turn of events._


	5. Chapter 5: Properly Acquainted

_Just how did it turn out like this?_ Sakura thought as stood there in the kitchen. Looking over the counter, she still saw Sunohara sitting over at their table in the living room while her aunt Ruri was over in her room. .._.The one guy I told to leave me be all day was the one to help me, and was the one to come into my place…_

And it wasn't any fault of his, of course. Ruri wasn't forcing him and was just being friendly and welcoming, which was something not new, for she did this back then with her friends when they did come over.

Sakura finally finishes gathering snacks that they had. Some cookies on a small plate that she separated on to three separate plates along with some cups of tea. All of which were on a tray. She actually had taken her time hoping that her aunt would come in so she wouldn't be sitting alone with Sunohara, but that wasn't the case, and so she goes over to the table anyway.

Much to her relief, Ruri joins them at the table, sitting across from Sunohara, while Sakura was to his right.

"Thanks for waiting." Ruri said, settling herself into her seat, "Please enjoy it."

"...Ah thanks for the food," he responds taking the plate and tea from Sakura.

Sakura could see the awkwardness in him, and that he was possibly trying to hide it, but if so, nothing was really hidden. And she wondered if her aunt saw it, too.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't get your name yet."

"Sunohara. He's Sunohara Youhei," Sakura introduces him before she thought it out. By the looks of it, Sunohara was about to do it himself.

"I see. Well I'm Kimura Ruri. I'm Sakura's aunt and guardian," Ruri smiled, looking over at her young niece.

"Aunt, huh?" Sunohara responds and looks to Sakura as if he had something to ask. But he doesn't say what it is.

"So, Sunohara-san, tell me a bit about yourself."

"I don't have much to say. I'm in the same class as her, I guess."

"Oh." Ruri looked over from her niece to Sakura and she nodded as if she got something. "You're the one that she told me days ago. The kind friendly one who showed her around?"

"Yeah, he's the same one," Sakura answers.

"I'm glad I finally get to meet you. It's really great that she has a friend this early into the year." Ruri smiled, satisfaction on her face.

"She also told me that you're new here to this city."

"That's right. We previously lived another distant town, but we ended up having to relocate due to my work. To make my daily commutes easier, you know? I can't help but feel a bit bad for her since she has to come to a new place, especially this late into high school."

"Auntie, I said it's fine." Sakura reassures. "I understand why and it's not your fault."

"I know, dear." Ruri smiles back at her and then turns back to Sunohara. "That's why I'm especially glad you're her friend since she's new and all. She'll really need it. She's not the open type, you know?"

"Auntie." Sakura frowned.

"I've gathered that." Sunohara nodded.

Not much later, after Sunohara finished what food he was given, he prepared to leave. With her aunt's suggestion, Sakura had left back to the kitchen while Ruri went with him over to the front. She got a small tupperware, filled it with some more sweets and went over to join her aunt with Sunohara.

"Here, take this with you. It's it's aunt's token of thanks."

Ruri nodded to Sunohara as she said that.

"Ah, thanks." he took it, carrying with his free left hand. "And also thanks for the treat earlier. I'll be going now."

"See you tomorrow." Sakura waved, and Sunohara nodded to them before leaving. As the door closed, Sakura sighed. "...What a day…"

"So, why did you bring him here?" Ruri asks, curious.

"He walked me back because I got lost. I didn't have money to take the bus, so I took his offer."

"Really? How come?"

"...Because I forgot my...wallet." Sakura gasped and sighed heavily.

"You left it here earlier?"

"Yeah…" _And I also missed the chance to pay him back…_

* * *

Thursday had soon came and Sakura's thoughts were cluttered. Wednesday had not helped her and while she still did start it unsure of what to think of Sunohara, she was leaning more on just trying to avoid him, thinking that how he had acted to her days prior was just some ruse, but his help only pushed her to think in the other. Not that it couldn't still be a ruse, but would he be willing to go that far? _I really don't get that guy..._

Her thoughts that morning comprised of how would they act to each other, both him to her and how she would to him, and if Sunohara would go telling probably the few people he knew what happened. But if he was the nice guy she thought him to be, he wouldn't do that, would he?

"Hey, Kimura." Kyou calls out from the distance in the hall, making her way over.

"Oh hey. Did you need something?"

"Are you okay?" she asks, concerned.

"Huh? Why?"

"Yesterday. Did something happen when you left the school with Youhei?"

"Gah…" Sakura silently responds and looks to the side.

"So he did do something?" she asks, shadows appearing over her eyes. "Ryou told me that she saw him following you as you left."

"So she saw us…" Sakura faces Kyou, "Don't worry. I'm fine. I tried walking home myself and then apparently he was following me—"

"He did that?" Kyou blurts, cutting her off.

"Hey, what is you're all talking about?" Sunohara, who was behind Sakura, asks that. There was a light pressure on her head and turning, it was his hand.

"Don't touch me, please." Sakura moves his arms away.

"It was just a friendly—guak!" a blue book suddenly hit his face in what seemed to be a second. And upon impact, he falls back onto the floor.

"Eh?!" Sakura turns behind her and saw Kyou who had the look of recovering from a really hard throw. "F-Fujibayashi?"

"Kyou, what the heck are you doing?!" Sunohara yells, sitting up and glaring at her.

"Just what did you do yesterday?!" Kyou questions in an intimidating tone.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You liar!"

It seemed no words from Sunohara would stop what's coming. So it seems it was up to Sakura herself to save the situation. Moving herself, she goes in front of Kyou. "Fujibayashi, wait, please. You're misunderstanding the situation."

"..." Kyou brought her fists that were up down to her side. "Am I?"

As Sakura began to explain, Sunohara quickly crawled away to safety. "...Yes, you are. I just didn't have the money to take the bus since I forgot my money at home. I tried walking, but I got lost and Sunohara helped guide me back. And that's it." _Of course, leaving out the part where he was invited into my place. _

"That's it?" Kyou responds.

"That's it." Sakura says.

"Oh." she shakes her head and looks at Sunohara who a distance away in the hall. "You could've just said that, you know?"

"Like I could! You were acting violent!"

"Haha! I thought you seriously did something to her." Kyou laughs, "Well, if that's all, then I'm going. See you." she waves and heads back into the nearby Class E.

As Sakura watched her walk away, she heard the sound of Sunohara crawling and later, he was at her side. "Thanks, Kimura… I felt I was gonna get sent to hell or something."

"...That's quite a way to put it…" Sakura faces, him, a bit frightened at the words.

"But it's very fitting, though." Sunohara smiles, "She always treats me like a slave, ordering me around and usually hitting me if I don't."

"...!" Sakura's eyes widen, "You're just talking, right?"

"Not at all. Our class rep and her look the same and all but they're different inside. You saw what she just did earlier." Sunohara smirks. But as he went about what he was saying, Sakura suddenly saw the less timid Fujibayashi behind him.

"I can hear everything you're saying, you know?"

"...Ahh." Sunohara freezes, "...She didn't really leave…"

"Want to go on more of what it is you're saying?" Kyou questions, bringing her hand to her chin and smiling, "If you do then your lifespan will be shortened."

Though not being the one the words were directed at, Sakura found it to be scary. _Especially with that smile. _

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Hmph!" Kyou pounds his head with her fist.

"Gahh! I'm apologizing, what's wrong?!"

"It's just that you piss me off in general. Now get lost before I hurt you again!"

"O-Okay!" Sunohara answers and heads off to Class D.

Once gone, Kyou looks to Sakura. "That guy really can't be your only friend." Kyou said, walking to her side, watching Sunohara run off.

"...He's the one that keeps coming to me."

"Sure sounds troublesome. Oh, I know. Why don't you just hangout with us?"

"Us?"

"That's right. My sister Ryou, and I. It would be much better than being with that guy, right?"

"I suppose it would."

"Glad that you agree. Just wait for us during lunch," Kyou pats her on the shoulder and heads towards her class.

_Having lunch with the class rep and her sister, huh?_ It feels pretty a sudden for it to go like that, but seems like something to welcome so Sakura wouldn't be alone and have to deal with Sunohara himself. But even so, she didn't feel too right about ignoring him like that. But what she did feel right about was paying him back, and it is what she'll do.

Entering the class, she takes her seat. Sunohara was present but not Okazaki. "What a thing to see in the morning, huh?" Sunohara remarks.

"I'll say. I guess you have a say to what you went on about with Fujibayashi."

"Don't I?" he smirks.

"And she, too, is right about you as well, it seems."

"Why?!" he questions, his expression fading.

"It's just how I feel, even with your friend. And other reasons." with that being how certain students give them looks, including their teacher.

"...You're not hesitating to say that are you?"

"I'm not trying to be mean. But whatever the case is, it doesn't mean I can't pay you back." Sakura takes her wallet and hands Sunohara the amount she owed him.

Instead of taking it, he just looks at her, "I didn't say you had to pay me back."

"I know, but I want to. Think of it not only because of the food, but also what you've done."

"But I really don't mind it,"

"And I don't mind paying you back," Sakura shook her hand slightly.

"Okay, if you insist," Sunohara finally says and takes the money and pocketing it. "I guess that means you didn't forget it this time."

"That's right."

"Yo, so this is still going on, huh?" Okazaki remarks already walking near Sunohara and taking his own seat. Neither of them had noticed that he came in.

"It never is of how you're thinking," Sunohara responds.

"I beg to differ."

"..." Sunohara turns away from him and to Sakura, "So, what are your plans for later? Want to come with us?"

"I'm going to meet with the class rep and her sister later apparently," Sakura explains looking over at Ryou's desk. She currently wasn't present.

"...Huahh, you are?" Sunohara responds in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sakura didn't really have plans of going with Sunohara given how she was unsure of how to view him, so going with the Ryou and Kyou was good since she would otherwise probably be alone.

"That's good, isn't it?" said Okazaki, "At least she won't be with you."

"You're not helping me at all!" Sunohara exclaims.

* * *

"Thanks for joining us." Kyou said to Sakura as she sat with her and her sister at an empty table in the cafeteria. It was lunch break, and like planned earlier in the day, Sakura had decided to meet with them.

"I hope it's no bother." said Ryou.

"It's fine, really. It's not like I had plans." Sakura says and began to unwrap the yakisoba bread she bought. She looks over at the sisters' food which wasn't from the school, but their own lunch boxes, with egg rolls, shrimp, vegetables and rice.

"Oh, that's good." Ryou replies, looking relieved.

"It's better than having to deal with that bum, right?"

"...Sure." Sakura nods.

Kyou frowns, "How indifferent."

"What do you mean?"

"Even with what I said about Youhei, you continue to be around him," Kyou slants her head in wonder, "You don't like him, do you?"

"No, no, that's not it at all," Sakura waves her right hand. "And like I said, he's the one that keeps coming to me."

"Yeah, that must be it. He's been like that with other girls, too, so this is no different."

"Is that so?"

"Yep," Kyou nods and then exchanges glances with Ryou.

"So we've been thinking if you want to be friends with us?" Ryou suggested, smiling.

"Eh?"

"If you hang out with us, you won't need to worry about being with that guy anymore," Kyou began, taking a piece of her lunch and stabbing it with a fork, "I imagine your days here weren't so easy because of him," she says and eats the broccoli she had.

"...Yeah, kind of."

"And I believe that would partly my fault," Ryou suddenly said, looking down. Sakura and her sister turned to her.

"I let all this happen… If I had been a proper class rep from the beginning and helped you none of this trouble would have happened."

"Don't worry yourself," Sakura reassures.

"Yeah," Kyou also joined in, "It's that bum's that's the cause of this. It's only the first week and he's already acting like this. It's like last year all over again…"

"Oh that. Your sister told me a little bit about that. You were their class rep during your second-year."

"And it's true. Those two guys started off right away on the first day and since then everyday has been a workout…"

"I can't really imagine how the whole year went. Now it's on your plate now." Sakura said, facing Ryou with a sympathetic look.

"So how about it?" Kyou said, grinning and folding her arms.

"Well…" Sakura looked at the twins. They both seemed nice, welcoming and friendly. And unlike Sunohara, she didn't find them to be odd (at least like him), and so she didn't have a good reason to decline their generous offer, "Sure… If you guys are okay with me... then I'll be glad."

"Yay, I'm so glad, Ryou said with a smile, "You can feel free to use my name. I'll be sure to do the same."

"Same with me," Kyou added, "I look forward to be with you this year."

"...Same here," Sakura slightly bowed her head. After bringing her head back, she smiled at the twins. "I look forward to this year."

"So since we're your new friends, you can feel free to ask us anything. Think of us as your new guides."

Sakura already had gotten a little tour of the school thanks to Sunohara, and it seems the two of them don't know, but she didn't let them know that just yet. But of course, she didn't want to be rude either. "Thanks guys, but I'm fine for now."

"Okay, but feel free to ask us anytime, said Ryou.

Sakura looked at the two in awe before going back to eating her lunch. She couldn't quite believe of how open and friendly the two were. It was almost comparable to Sunohara's level of friendliness...or whatever it was he had been doing. But whatever the case, it is going to take a while to get used to.

Later after finishing her food, Sakura takes her leave first. Heading out of the cafeteria and waking through the courtyard she saw Sunohara. He was by himself, eating at a bench near the overhang. She didn't have much of a real reason to go see him since she had already paid him back, but she decided to anyway.

"Hey," she greets, stopping near him.

"Kimura?" he looked surprised by the sight of her. Probably because it was her approaching him instead of the other way around.

"You're alone, huh?" she says and sits at the other end of the bench. She looks forward, not really looking at Sunohara. Rather, she didn't know what it was she was doing.

"So, did you need something?" Sunohara asks, being finished with his food.

"Nothing in particular," she replies. But she felt that it was probably curiosity as to why she stopped by. Of whether Sunohara is as he says he is or whether how the sisters spoken of him to be. She believes that Kyou and Ryou weren't lying, but she wanted to hear Sunohara's side of things.

But the thing is, she didn't know as to whether she should even ask such a thing to him. But despite that feeling, she went on anyway, "...Actually, if you don't mind me asking something…"

"What about?"

"About you and Okazaki. And of how you knew the sisters since your second-year here. Apparently, you two were some troublemakers."

"Ahh, that," Sunohara smiled fondly and nodded, "That is true. But I'll let you know that it was Kyou that had started it. Okazaki and I just wanted to cut classes and she went and ratted us out, and then went to blaming us since, she y'know, ended up being with us while we were punished."

"Ah, okay…"

"Since then, we've spent days trying to show her that we're not be messed with so that we'd be free for the year."

"And I'm guessing that didn't go so well for you two."

"No. That savage of a girl is tough. She's really troublesome, y'know?"

"I'm sure she thinks of you guys the same way. But, why do you guys do that, though? Do you like, hate this school?" Sakura asks, "...And I've seen it, too. It's not only the sisters that see you guys that way. I've seen students give you looks."

"That's pretty typical for Okazaki and I," Sunohara replies, "And I don't particularly hate this school. Pretty sure Okazaki feels different, but we both like doing what we're doing."

"But why? Will that get you anywhere?"

"Because we've got nothing else to do. You know about how this school accepts sports enrollment, right?"

"Yes. I heard about that from my aunt."

"Yeah. I used to be in this school's soccer team. That's why I came here. But I ended up having to leave it. Okazaki's the same. He used to be in the basketball team. Since what happened years ago, we've just been going through school like this."

"I didn't know… Do you not like soccer anymore?"

"That's not the case. But I feel I can still play some if I ever did get the chance to. But those days are long gone."

"Wow, I didn't think you were like that…"

"Doesn't hearing this just makes me look more cool?" Sunohara questions, winking at her.

"Don't give yourself so much credit."

"What? After all that, that's what you say?" Sunohara was in clear disbelief.

"But it is interesting. I feel I got to know more about you, Sunohara."

"So this is where you were," the two look forward and there they saw Kyou along with Ryou heading their way. But compared to the previous ones, Kyou wasn't hostile at all, "Youhei, how many times..."

"Kyou, please, like the previous ones, it's not what it looks like."

"He's telling the truth this time," Sakura said.

"I've been telling the truth the whole time, Kimura," Sunohara wails.

"I came to him."

"But why? You're friends with us now so you don't need to be around this bum." Kyou said.

"...I'm right here, you know." Sunohara said.

"Kyou, I think you may be right about him being some kind of bum. Or maybe even a delinquent," Sakura said.

"Not you, too!"

"But, I really don't think he's that much of a bad, after what he's done."

"Do you really think that?" Kyou asks in disbelief.

"I really do. Sunohara really seems like a nice guy."

"Kimura..." Sunohara says in surprise.

"Wow, that's something," Kyou said and looks at the blonde. "I guess you've won her over, huh?"

"As I've said before, it's nothing like that."

The bell suddenly chimes as they talk.

"...Alright, well, there's the bell. You coming, Sakura?" Kyou asks.

"I'll be right behind you," Sakura said, and the twins begin walking off.

"Hey, did you really mean that?" Sunohara asks her.

"I said what I thought," Sakura brought her hands up to wave, "See you, Sunohara."


	6. Chapter 6: Slowly Settling In

It was Friday. The school week had gone by rather quickly and in a way that Sakura hadn't expected, and she couldn't really believe it herself. Now, there was only that day, and a half-day to get through before she had most of the weekend to herself.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." a voice calls to her as she was walking through the school courtyard in the morning. It wasn't Sunohara's this time, but was one of the sisters. With it being her class rep, Ryou to be exact. "Good morning." she greets her as she turned around.

"Oh, Fuji—I mean Ryou. Good morning."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing. It just feels sudden to use your guys' given name, you know?" Sakura replies, rubbing the back of her head, "You and your sister are quite open."

"Thanks. But it's mostly my sister that's mostly open. She's able to do things that I can't really do."

"I can see that." _Like being violent and scary, right?_

"Yeah. She's more of a good class rep than me. Even though I feel I may not be the most suitable, I'm trying my best." Ryou said, determined.

"I'm sure you are. And it's harder now because Sunohara and Okazaki are in it."

"...It sure is." she looks up at the building, probably where their class was at. "I do hope they'll be here today."

"I feel like they will. Especially Sunohara since it seems like he always wants to see me." Sakura shakes her head, "I don't know what his deal is."

"You don't seem to mind it though, do you?"

"Eh? Does it seem like that?" Sakura points to herself.

"Kind of. Even though Sunohara-kun seems bothersome, and my sister tells you about him, you don't seem to do much to avoid him. Like yesterday," Ryou pokes her chin, "Is it like that?"

"No, no, it's nothing of the sort like I've said," Sakura shook her head, "...But I guess, in a way, I don't mind it. It seems to be the same for you two as well. You two seem casual with them despite how they act."

"I guess it is like that," Ryou nods, "Oh, and by the way, do you want to get together during lunch today?"

"Sure, I'd like to be with you guys again." It wasn't like she had any plans either. If she wasn't with them, she'd be alone, and if not alone, then Sunohara would go to her, so why not.

Going up to class, she sees that Sunohara and Okazaki were present, which is apparently uncommon according to Ryou, who wondered how long such a time of grace would last before it goes like she and her sister said it usually was with them.

"Hey, so I see you've gotten friendly with the sisters," said Sunohara as she went over to take her seat.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, what, are you excited that you don't have to constantly be with this guy?" asked Okazaki, pointing to him with his thumb.

"Why must you say that?" Sunohara looks at him, "I told you she isn't like that to me."

Okazaki faces her, "Is that true? Because, he did say that."

"Yeah, in a way."

"Aha! See!" Sunohara fist bumps and points at Okazaki proudly, "I told you it wasn't a lie."

"...What's with him?" Sakura asks Okazaki.

"I told him about what you said yesterday during lunch and he didn't believe me." Sunohara points again at Okazaki, "Now what?"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of that?" Sakura asks him.

"Right?" Okazaki said, giving him an unapproving look.

"Well, it's because it's you."

Sakura blinks and then looks to the side, away from Sunohara, "...Maybe I should rethink what I said yesterday."

"You should really keep quiet." Okazaki said, sound like he's pleading.

"Why?!"

"He really acts all over the place doesn't he?" Sakura mutters, looking back at him. Right now, he was acting more odd than he did in the past few days. With him being his most well-behaved at her place. _To think that this is the same guy that met Aunt Ruri…_

* * *

When lunch break came, Sakura had met with the sisters in the hall outside of their class. Kyou hand a cloth bag with her compared to the day before when it was just her and her wrapped up lunch boxes.

"Hey, so for today, how do you feel about a change of scenery?" Kyou asks, her eyes looking at the bag she held. Sakura couldn't really see what it was, really, but it seemed to be a mat, a yellow one.

"I'm guessing we're going to be outside?"

"That's right. Let's go to the cafeteria first so you can get your lunch."

Buying her food from the cafeteria after waiting in a somewhat long line, she leaves and meets Kyou and Ryou in the courtyard who was waiting for her.

"Hey guys, I got my lunch," she said as she walked up to them.

"Oh, okay, let's get going then," Ryou turns to her sister.

"Yeah, let's get going—" Kyou suddenly stops and looks under near the overhang. Ryou and Sakura also look there as well. But there was nothing and no one there.

"Sis, is something wrong?"

"...Actually, wait a minute." she says and walks near the area. She then begins looking under the benches and then behind the bushes.

"Are you looking for something?" Sakura asks.

"Oh, I see. So she's here," Ryou said, getting whatever it was what Kyou was doing. She too, started looking in the bushes.

"She?"

"Yep," Kyou sets her stuff down and then goes behind a bush she was at, reaching and taking out something, "It's my pet."

"A pet, huh?" It was an animal of what looked to be a tanuki. And whatever it was, wasn't a standard animal like a cat or dog, "And it came to meet you?"

"Yep. My pet baby boar. Her name's Botan. Isn't she cute?"

Sakura looks at it. It has something you don't see in cats or dogs. "I'm more of a cat person, but it really is cute."

"Here, why don't you go hold her?" Kyou offers, holding her out.

"Puhi, puhi!" the creature suddenly wails, moving its little parts.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"She's probably afraid…" Ryou says.

"I see." Kyou turns of how she held Botan so that it looked at her, "Botan, there's no need to be afraid of her, okay? Her name's Sakura. She's a new friend."

"Hello," Sakura bows slightly, "Sorry for scaring you."

"Puhi!" the creature says, using the same word or sound like it did before, but sounding calm

"She says she's it's nice to meet you." Kyou grins. "Well, let's get going shall we?"

Heading over to a free clear patch of green on the side at the front of the school, Kyou had laid out what was a wide mat. They took a seat, and unwrapped their lunch boxes. Sakura goes on and sits down too, and on her knees much like how they did. The scenery was nice, the weather wasn't too hot, rather it was cool thanks to the spring breeze. It wasn't too noisy and there wasn't a lot of other students doing the same thing they were doing.

"Here you go, Botan. Some food for you," Kyou gives her pet a roll of egg on a plate that she also had laid out for her.

"Puhi!" Botan responds and eats the food happily.

"You guys truly are something." Sakura comments, taking a bite of her bread. She had meant that as a compliment, but it came from how odd, or rather how 'unique' they were.

"Is that a good saying?" Kyou said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, of course it is."

"I sure hope so." said Ryou.

"So, the week is nearly over." Kyou began. "How do you feel about this place so far?"

Sakura looks at both of the sisters, "If I was to be honest, it's not what I expected it to be. Even if it wasn't the smoothest first days of school, I think I've come to really like this place. You guys are good company, and the school's nice itself."

"That's good to know," Ryou said, pleased.

"I've been wondering, but since you say you're new to Hikarizaka, where are you from, Sakura?" Kyou asks.

"Oh. I was from another town quite far from here. Okutama."

"I see. Why did you end up moving here?"

"Due to my aunt's work. They opened up a new office, and she needed to move to make the commute more easily. And it was pretty sudden, too," Sakura explains.

"You live with your aunt?"

"Yeah. We live in the Yato apartments. I haven't exactly gone anywhere other than the school. My aunt's busy with work, and there's no one around my place that's like me," Sakura explains.

"I see. Well, then, how about we show you around the town, then?"

Sakura smiles hopefully. "We'll show you around then, after school," Ryou also said.

"I really would like that."

"Alright, so it's a plan," Kyou nodded, facing her sister who did the same.

* * *

"Kimura," Sunohara calls to her as classes ended. He was as cheery and casual like he was. "Since we're all good now, how about I take on my offer days ago and show you around town?"

"What are you planning on doing along with that?" Okazaki asks.

"Would you butt out of this?" Sunohara glares at him.

"Oh, I'm already going to do that with Kyou and Ryou."

"Tahh…" Sunohara gasps with his eyes widening, "Really? Why not me?"

"Because they asked me."

"And because it's better that way," Kyou, who was now in the classroom, says that, "Now, stop wasting her time and move out of the way," she shoves Sunohara, not giving him a chance to even act.

"We'll be going now. See you guys," Sakura waves at the two guys.

"See you," and they left just like that.

Leaving the school, Kyou and Ryou lead the way, walking. They began going in a different direction that Sakura didn't know since it wasn't on the path she took to school. But it was for the best, of course, to know the town she was going to be at for a year or even more.

"You texted your aunt that you'd going with us, right?" Ryou asks.

"Yeah. She said she got the message and is fine with it."

"That's good."

Sakura looks around as they entered some neighborhood. She then thought about Botan, Kyou's pet, who had gone from wherever her and Ryou's house was, to their school. And also of how she hadn't seen her around after lunch time.

"Your pet, Botan. Did she get back home?"

"Yup. Right after lunch break ended she went on her way," Kyou folds her arms and shook her head, "...I don't really like doing that, though."

"There really wasn't much we could do, though," said Ryou. "We still had classes."

"I know, but…"

"For Botan to come to the school, she must be smart, right? She can make her way back."

"She is. And she has done it before," Kyou says, but had a skeptical expression, "But I can't help but be worried when she does go without someone watching her. Because there's stuff I really worry about."

"Like what?"

"Cars, trucks, other vehicles, crows, wild dogs, and a baker whose eyes look menacing," Kyou explains rather clearly and fast as if they were all in her mind.

"Well, that's quite a list you have there..."

"I know. But it's the stuff I think about. Anyway, let's get on with it."

Continuing their walking, they soon reach a different part of the town. From what she can take from the sights of stores, cars and people, it was their town's shopping district. Even other students from other schools were around. With it being Friday, it was lively.

"And we have is our town's shopping district," Kyou announced, confirming Sakura's thoughts. "It's where you can find many stores and shops of all kinds if you're ever in the mood."

"You guys come here often?"

"From time to time," replied Ryou.

"I see. This pretty nice."

"Isn't it?"

Walking further in, she saw clothes shops, book stores, one restaurant and one that stood out to her was an arcade near them. Going further, they showed her the station where buses came and people came and went.

After the tour, which had taken more time than either of them had expected, they had seen each other off, but went back to the same station that Sakura had been using to get back home. And the bus was already heading their way.

"Thank you guys for taking your time to do this for me."

"We don't mind," said Kyou, "what are friends for?"

"Still, I appreciate it."

"See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. See you guys."

Arriving back to her complex and entering her apartment, she's greeted by Ruri.

"Welcome back." she was in the living but had went over to the front when she came in.

"I'm home."

"So, how was it?"

"It was great. My two friends were really kind enough to show me around town. I got to see all kinds of shops, stores at the shopping district," Sakura explains.

"Oh, that is great. Come this weekend, we can go out together and you can show me around."

"I don't think I'll be remembering everything that quickly," Sakura pouted.

"Ahaha," Ruri laughs playfully, "Of course, of course. So, did you say that you had two friends?"

"Yes. They're twins."

"Interesting, Sakura. It's only this far into the school year and you're already like this, making new friends," Ruri folds her arms, "I think you're settling in quite nicely. It's unexpected."

"I feel the same way… I know it's a bit early, but I can see myself doing well in the meantime,"

"And you still got a year ahead," Ruri said.

Sakura smiles at her, "And I'm looking forward to what comes."


	7. Chapter 7: The Strong Junior

A week and a half had passed since Sakura and her aunt had moved to the town of Hikarizaka along with Sakura herself transferring to it's high school. It was Thursday, and she was about to leave for school.

"Time already, huh?" Ruri says as she follows her to the door. "I'm still a bit surprised that you're doing this well here."

"Even I still think that, Auntie," Sakura agrees as she sat down on the little wooden step near her and placed her shoes on.

"Maybe you should your brother know about it. I'm sure he'd like to hear from you."

"I'm actually surprised he hasn't called. He sure must be busy… Okay, I'll be sure to do that," finished, she hops up to her feet and picks up her bag, "I'm heading off."

"See you when you get back."

Having been a week since she had started attending the school, Sakura had gotten used to the route from heading to school and back home. No longer did she need to follow students or take the bus. And the week was something that had gone by in a way she didn't expect, even though she didn't know what to expect in the first place, and she didn't mind that it happened. Most of it was due to her meeting with Sunohara which lead from one thing to another. She still wondered why Sunohara could be so kind to her but she never did get anything from him what he said before.

* * *

Time in the morning passes and it's about time for classes to start. As everyone went to their desks, about two were left empty. And it was Okazaki and Sunohara's. While possible that they would show up, it was more likely not that they would not. With everyone settled, the teacher began roll call like the usual. The teacher started from the column of seats near the window and then started on the next after finishing each one.

"Okazaki," the teacher calls out and looks at the empty desk near the window in the back. "Absent, huh? And so is Sunohara, of course," he says and continuing roll call. After getting the rest of the students by their row he was finished. "All right, that is all." the teacher said, finishing roll call with classes continuing after.

Over the week and a couple of days she had been there at Hikarizaka, Sakura had learned that it was usually this way for Sunohara and Okazaki. The two would show up late to class, show up early and then skip, or wouldn't show up at all and had caused trouble before. They were seen as an infamous duo by the school and their peers. The only others to rather casual about would be the Fujibayashi twins due to having known them before. Sakura hadn't told her aunt because for sure, she could guess what could happen. But even then, Sakura saw that they aren't as bad as they're made out to be.

The morning classes go by and it was now passing time after 3rd period. The two desks in the corner of the class remained empty like it was when the day had started. Waiting for time to pass, Sakura was using her cell phone, reading back a message she had inputted.

_"'Hey, Makoto, it's Sakura. How is your job? You must be busy to not call like you usually do, huh. Anyway, I'm just texting you to tell you that Auntie and I are fine here at Hikarizaka. And it has gone in a way that I don't think I can just tell you through text, so call when you have a chance.''_

"...I guess this would be good enough," she sends it and then places her phone down.

"So, it looks like 4th period is going to start soon," said Ryou who was near her,, "And those two still aren't here."

"Yeah… Your sister's gonna be furious when she does see them… If they do come."

"It's sinking in. Just like what my sister had to deal with."

"It's still early in the year and they're like this, huh?" a male student says to two other guys near him, "I don't get how they can skip classes like this. They're third-years, so don't they have exams and their futures to worry about?"

"Forget those guys. We don't have time to worry about people like them."

And then suddenly, the entrance at the back of the class opened, and Okazaki came walking in, carrying his bag over his shoulder. The guys talking about him stopped as Okazaki walked by and made his way to his seat.

"So he's not with you?" Sakura asks him, referring to Sunohara who wasn't with him.

"Nope," he answers and stares out the window near him.

Sakura nodded to his reply. Like with Sunohara, Sakura had become quite casual with Okazaki over the short time they've known each other. But while she did consider Sunohara to be her friend, she wasn't quite sure of how to see Okazaki. But what she was sure about, at least in her own view, was that they didn't mind each other's company… Probably.

"Um, Okazaki-kun," Ryou spoke out, with her voice being as soft as ever. Okazaki faced her, uninterested.

"What, Fujibayashi?"

"You came in late today, too."

"So what about it?"

"Um… I just think you should come to school on time every day."

"Hmm? So you're gonna talk as if you're a class rep, huh?" Okazaki remarks in a mocking tone.

Ryou's eyes suddenly became misty. "Not 'like', I 'am' the class representative..."

"Okazaki," a guy calls him out. "Don't make the class rep cry."

"Her sister's gonna come running in here," another guy adds.

Ryou faced her classmates, "Don't worry. I'm not crying," And it looks like she would if she wasn't holding it back.

"Alright, sorry," Okazaki apologizes, bringing a hand up, "Let's just say it'll depend on tomorrow's mood, okay?" he says, continuing to stare out the window. But Ryou still stood there, "Do you still need something?"

"I-I'll read you your fortune tomorrow, then," Ryou says and starts taking out her cards without waiting for Okazaki's reply. As she shuffled her cards, she ended up dropping them, with the cards flying below around her feet and some on Okazaki's desk.

"Hey, come on now…" Okazaki moved his seat back a bit and tried to help pick up the cards, as did Sakura did the cards near her.

"Oh, it looks like you'll be late for school tomorrow."

"Gah!" Okazaki suddenly falls off his seat and gets back up to shoot Ryou a glare, "Are you picking a fight with me?"

Ryou shook her head. "No, that's just how the cards came. I think that's how this fortune-telling works, I think…"

"You think?" Okazaki remarks, getting up.

"On your way to school you'll have a romantic meeting with a kind girl, forget about the time passing by, and then be late," Ryou finishes and looks at him, "That's your reading."

"Your fortune-telling is detailed as usual, isn't it, class rep." Sakura said.

"It sure is," Okazaki agrees.

"A-A maiden's inspiration." Ryou said.

"Hey, Okazaki Tomoya!" A shout was heard which was followed by a thick book flying into the classroom. It's speed was so fast that Ryou and Sakura's hair was moved by it. Okazaki had somehow managed to just barely dodge it by ducking and the book flew outside and hit a tree in the courtyard.

"Sis..." Ryou said, looking at the open entrance straight from them.

"Kyou…" Okazaki said, lifting his head up and looking at the same place.

"You've got some nerve to pick on my sister!" Kyou yelled as she entered the classroom and went towards Okazaki. Her presence terrified the other guys in the classroom. "You loser!" she said, grabbing him by his tie.

"Hey, I was just talking to her!" he defends.

"That's right, Sis. He wasn't bullying me or anything," Ryou added in, waving her hands.

Kyou looked over at Sakura and with her nod, she let go of Okazaki's tie. "Fine, then."

She looked down at the floor and noticed the scattered cards. "So, it looks like she read your fortune."

"She sure did. Apparently, I'm gonna have a real romantic meeting with some girl tomorrow," Okazaki explains, as he was fixing his tie that Kyou had pulled out.

"Is that so?" Kyou remarks with a grin.

"What's with the look?" Okazaki asks.

"Nothing. Just do your best," She pats Okazaki on the back and begins walking away while laughing.

"...What was that about?" Sakura asks, facing the other two. They shrugged, being probably just as clueless as she was. With her gone, the three began to pick up and return the playing cards that lay around just in time before 4th period had started.

* * *

Following 4th period was lunch break. Okazaki had left off on his own and Sunohara's seat had remained empty like how it was earlier during the day. Kyou had come into the class, heading over to where Sakura was.

"Hey, ready to head out?"

"Sure am."

And shortly after Ryou had joined them, they left over to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Like the usual, Sakura had gone in line to get food while Kyou and Ryou had went to get a table since they already had their own packed lunches.

"Hey, do you guys cook your own bentos?" Sakura asks as she joined the sisters in at their table. She was curious of it. She wasn't a cook herself, and the times when she did was when the dishes weren't complicated, or when her aunt was there to guide her.

"We do." Kyou replies.

"Though, I'm not too confident in my own cooking abilities…" Ryou smiles nervously.

"What about you?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Sakura looks at bagged food she had bought. "I'm just not much a chef myself. And I know my aunt would want to do it, but she doesn't really have much time in the morning. But I don't really mind since I like the school's bread."

"I know. The stuffed bread's a popular one here. What's usually left over is the bean bread," Kyou explains, turning behind to look at the vendor behind her.

"Oh, on the way here I heard a few students talking about that old rumor."

"Rumor?" Kyou faces her sister.

"You know that one about the girl in the accident?"

Kyou stayed silent and seemingly began to ponder. "Ah, that one. I remember now."

"What's the rumor?" Sakura asks, curious.

"You see, about two years ago a girl at this school was hit by a car when she was returning from the school's opening ceremony, and has been hospitalized ever since," Ryou answers. "I forgot what her name was, though… But it's been said that she wanders around the school, and people believed that she's a ghost since she's never seen attending classes."

"That's not just some story, is it?"

"Yeah, it actually happened years ago," Kyou replies, "But of course we never saw the ghost girl walking around ourselves."

"...Wow, that's creepy… That's the first time I've been to a school with an actual story like that."

"Are you not good with horror?" Ryou asked, curious.

"Not really… Even now I find the tale of Hanako-san to be creepy…" Sakura shudders at the thought. The horror of one day being alone in the girl's bathroom and then suddenly seeing the young girl in the third stall.

"Well, the girl doesn't harass you like you would think ghosts would usually do," Kyou reassures. "But I've heard that she is cute."

"...More of a reason to be terrified of the ghost…"_Cute but actually scary, right?_

After they had finished their lunch, Sakura had left ahead of the girls, thanking them for their time at lunch.

"A ghost girl, huh?" she said to herself as she walked through the courtyard. In the corner of her eye she noticed Okazaki sitting near one of the trees, talking to a girl. I wonder what he's doing.

"Hey, there you are!"

And to her right, she saw Sunohara standing there. He had a juice box in his right hand and was waving with his left. Sakura didn't turn her head to look at him and only glanced at him and then continued walking.

"Don't ignore me!" Sakura didn't turn for that and only did when she heard his voice behind her followed by his hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned to him.

"Ah, it's just you, Sunohara. What brings you here to school?"

"You make it sound like I don't belong here. How mean, Sakura." he said, shaking his head. "I just wanted to say hi is all."

"Uhuh. And I see that your still calling me that."

By the start of the second week, Sunohara had begun using her given name and despite her sayings not to, he did and even suggested doing the same to him, but she declined that.

"So, where are you going?"

"Back to class," Sakura says that and continued walking. Sunohara followed her and began to walk at the same pace as her, "Did you just get here?"

"I got here a little before lunch break started. And I saw you in the cafeteria with the sisters, but I figured not showing myself cause who knows what Kyou would do."

"You're still probably are going to face her wrath sooner or later."

"Crap, you've got a point…" Sunohara sighs but despite the possible terrible fate he could be having, he was smiling at her.

"Is that something to smile about?"

"Oh, well, it's not all bad since I at least get to see you."

"Yeah, sure," Sakura rolled her eyes. While comments like that would probably make a girl get moved or flustered like in a manga or anime, Sakura felt nothing like that from him. If she didn't know better, it would be rather creepy… But did she? Considering that she was okay with being around him? Maybe, maybe not.

"Hey… Remember back when I went to your place?" Sunohara asks. He was talking about when Ruri had invited him to tea to her place a week ago. But why was he?

"I try to forget it," she replies, facing him. Not like she could anyway even if she wanted to.

"So, that's what you say, huh?" Sunohara frowns at her.

"Why are you asking that, anyway?" Sakura asks, facing forward but keeping her eyes on him.

"Your aunt… She mentioned that you guys came from Okutama, right?" he asks, in a lower tone.

"She did. What about it?" Sakura turns her head to face him.

"I was just wondering is all…" he faces forward, not looking at her anymore, "This school accepts students even out of district, you know? Like me, I'm not from this city.

"So you aren't… But you can't really call this place a city, though."

"...From where I am it sure is one," Sunohara stops and then turns to face her again, "...I was thinking you would also have thought the same."

Sakura stops walking and slants her head, "Huh? Why?" his mentions the time a week ago and why he's telling her that much was really confusing her.

"..." Sunohara stayed silent and just stared at her.

"...Sunohara?"

They stayed like that for a short while until the sound of distant humming...an engine humming was heard. It was mostly likely coming from the area of where the school field was. Sunohara was the first to react and began running off. Sakura then decided to follow him. Whatever mood they had just died, and she wasn't sure if she should bring it up again or just leave it.

And after heading in the direction, they saw that it was at the school field. The field was void of students and there were a couple of guys on bikes wheeling around. One bike had one driver and on the other, there were two guys. They had the appearance of delinquents, not wearing uniforms and were dressed untidy. A few fences around that surrounded the field were broken down. Students on their side of the fence watched and more started to come. Among them, were Okazaki and the same girl he was with earlier. They came and went over to where Sakura and Sunohara were at.

"Whoa, they're wheeling around! Cool!" Sunohara cheered.

"Sunohara, what's going on?" Okazaki asks.

"I think they're trying to pick a fight. Guys from another school broke in with bikes," Sakura turned back and suddenly saw Okazaki now sitting on Sunohara's shoulders, "Hey, what are you doing on my shoulders?!"

Suddenly, among the sounds of the bike engines and Sunohara's yelling, cheering from girls around them were heard as a girl with long silver hair walked on the field. She was walking with confidence as if she had no fear.

"Is she gonna give them a lecture?" Sunohara said.

The girl stopped as she got a bit far and so did the guys, stopping their acceleration in the process. The girl pointed her hands at them. It seemed like she was actually giving them a lecture.

"Why did this happen?" the girl with Okazaki asks.

"Well, this is the best school in the city. And there obviously those that don't like that idea," Okazaki said and began to take off his blazer.

"You're going to help?" Sunohara asks him.

"I can't just sit and watch." Okazaki said.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about Tomoyo-san," a girl near them says.

"Tomoyo?"

"You don't know her? She's a second-year that transferred here just this Spring. She's Sakagami Tomoyo-san!" the girl says in excitement.

"She's really strong. If you go out there, you'll just get in the way," the girl's friend near her adds.

"But…" Okazaki trails off and everyone turned to the scene.

"Don't mess with us!" the guy riding a bike alone yells loud enough that the spectators could hear it clearly. He revved up his bike's engine and drove towards the girl. The other two guys on the other bike followed suite.

The girl stood there, still, and right as they got closer, she suddenly jumped up, kicked the lone guy off his bike before landing and quickly kicked the two off of theirs by kicking their bike with what seemed to be a speedy kick that emitted blue light. As all the three laid there, defeated, the girl turned back.

"...Wow, that just happened..." Sakura says, amazed. The girls near them cheered. And expectantly, the girl with Okazaki, and Sunohara too had looks of surprise on them.

"Just what is she?" asked Sunohara.

* * *

Following the commotion with the incident in the field, teachers came and took care of the delinquents and lunch had ended shortly after it.

"That was quite surprising, wasn't it?" Sunohara remarks, taking his seat that was previously empty for the past four periods.

"So you're actually going to attend classes?" Sakura asks.

"Don't you think what happened out there is more crazy?"

"I mean, I guess. But what's your point?" Okazaki responds.

"You'll see. Just tag on later, okay?"

* * *

The bell chimes and 5th period is over, and it is now passing time. The teacher leaves and the students begin doing what it is they're doing. As Sakura began putting her last block's works and materials away, she heard Sunohara call her out.

"It's time, Sakura."

She faced him, wondering what it was he could be talking about. A glance to Okazaki showed that he probably was in wonder like her. "For what?"

"The showdown to get the truth out," he says, nodding with a smug smile. "Come with us."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain once we're there. Let's get going while the second bell hasn't rung yet."

"No thanks, I'm good. Who knows what you plans you have."

"Isn't that a bit too cruel?" Sunohara asks, his hands out with his fingers crooked.

"She's right, you know?" Okazaki said.

"Hey, why don't you show me some support on this?"

"You don't look like you're up to any good."

"..." Sunohara turns back to Sakura, "It's about what happened earlier today during lunch. I was thinking about it during class and now I believe it's time to take action on the thoughts I have."

"If you can think that much, why can't you take classes seriously?"

"I know, right?" Okazaki laughed.

"You're no different!" Sunohara exclaims and points at Okazaki and then turns back to Sakura again. "So what of it?"

"Why me? Can't you two just go?"

"Because I want you to see my geniusness…" he says, his expression that was smug just then had now faded, "...What if I treat you to a drink later, then?"

"If it's not that bad, then okay."

"You're not going to treat me?" Okazaki asks.

"You get your own!"

From the floors of the third-years, Sakura left with the two guys. Sunohara was the one leading the way to wherever it was he was going. It didn't take long to notice that they were heading to the floor of where the second-years were at. Students out in the hall and inside the class near the windows noticed them as they walked through the halls, wondering why they were there.

"Hey, who are they?" a student asks.

"I think that they're are the delinquents from the third-year classes, Okazaki and Sunohara."

"But who's that girl with them?"

"They'll hear you, quiet down…!"

Not liking the attention, Sakura picked up her pace to behind Sunohara's left side and whispered to him, "Hey, why are we here?"

"Isn't that obvious?" he asks and stops at a classroom, "To see that Sakagami Tomoyo. I heard from our class that she's in Class 2-B."

And looking up at the plate above the door, it said that, Class 2-B, "...This is why you wanted me to come with you?"

"Yeah. I said I was gonna get the truth out, wasn't I? This is how."

_...What? What truth?_, she thought, "What are you talking about?"

"That scene out there must have been a ploy so she can get popular. Those guys were in on it."

"You're an idiot," Okazaki says.

"Heh. You'll regret saying that. Now, let's go," he points behind himself to the classroom with his thumb.

"You go" Okazaki replies, moving back a few feet. "Go ahead and make a fool of yourself."

"Yeah, I'll go alright," Sunohara turns around and opens the classroom door. Through the windows, the students that hadn't already noticed them outside turned their attention to the front of the class where Sunohara was at.

Sakura moved back to the windows where Okazaki was also at, "...Is he really this serious?"

"If him going in there and making a scene doesn't show it, then I don't know what will."

"...You two really are something, you know. Acting and doing things like this."

"You're here, too, aren't you?"

"...True," she nods to what Okazaki had pointed out. Just why was she there in the first place again? Ah, right. He said he was gonna treat me later, she thought. But would it be worth it for her in the end? She was even facing the possibility of being late for classes if this were to take any longer.

"He's coming." Okazaki said.

And that he was. Sunohara walked out of the classroom with the silver-haired girl from earlier following him out. She noticed both Okazaki and Sakura, but turned her attention back to Sunohara, who had called her out with a very obvious confused expression. Very justified.

"Do you guys need something from me?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened earlier in the day," Sunohara began to speak. And as he did, more students, especially in the classes they had just passed began to look at them.

"...Crap, he's actually doing this…" Sakura mutters to herself and backed away a bit from where Sunohara was. Okazaki did the same.

"It was a setup right? You did it to get popular, didn't you? And I bet you paid them with money, am I right? Dumb guys would fall for it, after all," and as Sunohara kept running his mouth, the second-year girl seemed to get more furious after every statement, "Or did you use a certain another lewd thing?" he points at her, grinning.

And that seemed to be what had done it. Tomoyo faced Sunohara straight on, "You should be happy. I wasn't planning on hurting any student from this school. But I'll make an exception just for you."

"You're so cute. Acting tough and all. Your knees are shaking, aren't they?"

"I would like to make this self-defense, so you get the first hit in," Tomoyo says, walking back and motioning Sunohara to herself.

"Heh. You sure are full of yourself," Sunohara steps back a few feet as well. He glares at Tomoyo, "Die!" he yells and charges at Tomoyo with a fist raised.

"So he came here to pick a fight…" Sakura shook her head.

"This reminds me."

"Hm?" Sakura faced Okazaki, who had his hand raised slightly. His index and finger was out and he began talking.

"There's a rumor in this city, about a strong beautiful girl, who goes around beating people who troubled ordinary folks. That's how the rumor goes," Okazaki explains and finishes that to Sunohara who was on the ground, the front of his body facing the floor.

"Tell me that before, will you?!" Sunohara exclaims.

"Please don't come again," Tomoyo says before heading back into her own class.

"D-Damn it…" he said, getting up and dusting off his uniform, "She really got me…

"Sunohara…" Sakura calls him out and Sunohara looked at her, hopeful as if expecting something. "Can I have my drink now?"

"Shouldn't you be asking me something else?!"

"So, does this prove that what happened out there is the real deal?"

"...I'm going to admit. I underestimated her…"

"Alright, good. Let's get back to class," Sakura said, pointing down the hall which they came from. If they were head back in a hurry, they would make it in time just for the bell to ring. Though arriving without a question of 'why' or 'where' didn't seem like it'd happen.

"So, you didn't know about the rumors?" Okazaki asks Sunohara.

"I did. But there's no way that's true. And there's no way that damn girl is her, " Sunohara mutters, looking back at the classroom Tomoyo went back into, "I mean, can the world be this small?" he said in wonder and then faced Sakura.

"If that was in this town, then it could be so. You must have quite the fate."

"...Yeah. I've been thinking that for a while now…" Sunohara says.

"What's with the look?" Sakura asks.

"Oh it's nothing. Let's just go."


	8. Chapter 8: Lost and Found

Homeroom is over and so is school. With dismissal, Okazaki had left ahead and Ryou had other duties as class rep to attend to. As for Sunohara, he was asleep at his desk, and that was how he spent his time in class after his challenge with the second-year, Sakagami Tomoyo, earlier in the day.

"To sleep so soundly after what happened…" Sakura shook her head. She was ready to leave but decided to stop with Sunohara still being there. _Still, though...what was with those questions that he was asking earlier…?_

"Huhhh…." Sunohara let out as he woke up and began slowly rose from his desk, "Classes are finally over?"

"So, you're awake now?"

"..." he looks around at the few students left in the class, "Hey, let's go together."

"Not to Sakagami?"

"No, I'm done with her for today."

"For today?"

"Don't worry about it," he gets up and retrieves his bag, "Besides, I've got something more important."

"And what would that be?"

"It's something," he replies and that was all.

Together, the two leave together and head on their way out. During this time, only a few students remained in the classes. Passing by the nearby Class E, Kyou was one of them, and she could've sworn she saw her looking at them for just a short second before returning to what it was she was doing with the other students.

"Sunohara."

"Hm?"

"You're not taking me to Sakagami, are you?"

"I said I'm not."

"Good. Because I really don't get why you had to do that," Sakura shakes her head, "You're really making yourself out to be a bad guy. Like, where's the tact you have?"

"There are times when men need to fight."

"You're starting the fight, though. And over something dumb, Sunohara. There's no justifying that. And didn't you say you just wanted to prove that what happened with the bikers was a lie?"

"...Well, that was at first… But now it's changed."

"...I really don't get you," Sakura shook her head, thinking back of the visit to Tomoyo in the first place and as to why she agreed to come there, "Oh by the way, can you treat me to a drink that you said you would?"

"...That's your concern here, is it?"

Leaving the classrooms, they head over to the closest drink vending machine in the building. With Sunohara's treat, Sakura got a bottle of green tea. And after that, they begin making their way down to the first floor.

"Thanks for the drink," Sakura said, opening the bottle and drinking from it.

"If you want more then follow me when I face Tomoyo," Sunohara said, smiling.

"Mphfff," Sakura ending choking on the drink slightly and quickly closed it, then faced the blonde guy, "Please tell me you're joking."

"I mean maybe buying you every time would be too much."

"No! I mean facing Sakagami Tomoyo."

"Oh, no not really. But we can discuss that some other time."

"...I'd rather not have any of it," Sakura waves her hands.

After a bit of walking, they made it out of the building and began walking through the courtyard. There were few students left around the area.

"...Hey," Sunohara began, sounding more quiet and serious than he usually does, "About earlier...before the bike thing."

Sakura turns to him, "Oh, you mean that… What was that about?"

"...My bad about that. It seemed shady, didn't it?"

"It was shady…"

"So, I guess since I have an idea on that, does this look familiar?" Sunohara stops, opens and reaches into his bag.

"What is it?" Sakura stops and turns fully to him.

"This…" Sunohara took out what seemed to be something.

_A necklace?_, thought Sakura.

"—" Sunohara tried to speak, but found himself being cut off.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

Before any more words can be said by either of them, a shout was heard. Sakura looked behind Sunohara and Sunohara looked behind as well towards the shout. As he turned, a thick blue book flew right at his face.

"Guwak!"

It was Kyou, who was right at the doors of the shoe lockers, that had thrown it. As Sunohara held onto his face in pain, Kyou ran towards him and did a flying kick to his face, sending him flying off the ground flipping several feet past Sakura before stopping below near the school's overhang. He still was holding onto the necklace.

"Sunohara!" Seeing him on the ground, Sakura had one thing to ask of him. And she was curious. "Compared to Sakagami's kick, which hurt more?"

"Don't you have something better to ask me?" he asks, still lying on the ground. He tried to get up but struggled.

"Sakagami?" Kyou turns to Sakura, "As in that popular second-year that some students mention?"

"Yeah. Did you know about the incident that happened during lunch?"

"I did. I heard from my classmates that because of that incident bikes are no longer allowed on campus, " Kyou folds her arms, "That's quite problematic…"

"Why's that?"

"I have a bike that I have yet to really use. And now this happens."

"Ah, I see. That sure does sound tough."

"Can you two not have a conversation like I'm not fine?!" Sunohara yells, now on his knees.

"Oh. I forgot about you," Kyou faces him, "Just what were you doing to Sakura, huh?"

"Nothing! Don't act like that on a whim!" he rubs his eyes, "...I also could've sworn I saw something along the sole of her shoe…"

"Gah…" Kyou suddenly blushes.

"H-Her…pan...gah!"

Kyou approached him, walking with both her fists clenched, "Erase it from your mind!" she brings her leg back and kicks him, sending him in the air just near the roof of the school building before landing back on the ground with his front body hitting the ground.

"Bwah!" he lets out a groan before his body remains flat on the ground, motionless.

Sakura walked to his body and bent down. She waves over his eyes that didn't blink and when she brought his hand up and released it, it dropped right down. _He's knocked out, alright. _

"Memory-erasing complete, " Kyou stated, her eyes closed. She opens her eyes and looks at Sakura, "So, was he really doing nothing?"

"Nothing bad at least. He was trying to show me something, but I'm not sure why…" Sakura looks down at Sunohara and stood up.

"Was he now?" Kyou looks at him dubiously, "Well, just forget about him for now and let's go home."

"And just leave him here?"

"He'll be fine. Soon enough, he'll be up like nothing happened," Kyou reassures, waving a hand.

"If you say so…" Sakura replies and begins following Kyou to the gate.

But she couldn't help but he wonder of what it was he just showed her…and why he did anyway. But she put that thought back to her mind as she went home.

"Oh, welcome back," greeted Ruri, as Sakura made it back home, "How was school?"

_Unusual_, but of course, she could not tell her that, "Fine like usual."

"I see. Well, there was a call for you a while ago. Your brother had called. Ayame had given him our new number."

"Did he? He must've also gotten my text."

"I think you should give him a call and tell him yourself of how things are."

"I will," Sakura heads over to the couch where she took a seat and took out her cellphone so she could call her brother. After a little while, the call picked up and male voice picked up.

"Hello, this is Kimura."

"Hey, it's me." Sakura smiled, hearing his voice.

Kimura Makoto. The older brother of Sakura, with them being apart by three years. Close growing up together, they still retained the same relationship even after he had moved out to live his own life. And with that, they didn't see each other like before, so the best they could do is talk like this.

"Sakura, the girl I've been hoping to hear from!" Makoto replies enthusiastically.

"So, you got my message?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, I did. And I couldn't be happier."

"Of course you couldn't," Sakura playfully shakes her head. _Typical Makoto._

"So I'd like to hear from you now. Auntie and Ayame had said nothing but good things."

"Well, it is true," Sakura brought her knees up to her chest, "Believe it or not."

"This is what I call youth. Making friends and having a good year."

"Did she?" Sakura glances to her aunt who nods to her, "What'd she say?"

"Of how it's all going well, but that you said it's unexpected."

"That is the truth," _If only he knew how he was… Rather, it best that he doesn't._

"I'm so glad you're living the life."

"...You're way too easily moved," Sakura says, "So, how are you doing? Good?"

"As good as I can always make it, my dear sister."

"In some ways, I'm in awe of you're able to still keep that up."

"If you could act this way then your days could possibly be even better than great. I can just see it!"

"...No thanks, I'm good," Sakura shook her head.

"Eh? That's no fun," he whines obviously in jest, "...I would like to chat more, but I think this is good for now. I'm glad that at least I can know that you're doing good."

"Thanks for your concern. If you ever need to call, I'll usually be free around this time, okay?"

"Understood. Until we talk again."

"See you," Sakura said, ending the call and turning to her aunt, "He's the same like usual."

* * *

The morning was rather quiet. Several students were on the same path as Sakura was walking to school that Friday. One of which she knew was Okazaki, who was just a bit ahead of her. Sunohara wasn't with him, which wasn't much of a surprise. Maybe he was still knocked out on the school grounds, after all.

But before she can think of going ahead and greeting him, the sound of a motorbike was heard and a figure riding a bike sped past Sakura before she can see it was. But with the person riding it having distinctive purple hair, she could tell who it probably was.

"Tomoya, move out of the way!" the person yelled as she ended up driving towards Okazaki. She nearly ended up hitting but he just barely avoided it by jumping out of the way.

It was Kyou, and she ended up falling off her bike too, with her helmet falling off too. Sakura hurried her pace to the scene.

"What a scene this early in the morning, huh?" Sakura remarks, stopping her steps after getting close enough.

"I'll say…" Kyou said, still on the ground. She propped herself up with an arm and looked at Okazaki as if he was at fault. "Watch where you're going!"

"That's my line. Were you trying to kill me?!" Okazaki yells back.

"...Ahahaha!" Kyou laughed and slowly got up. "Truth is I got my license last week so I'm not really used to driving this thing," Kyou picked up her bike which had fallen on its side. She examined it and smiled, "Not even a scratch. Be glad that I'm not holding anything against you, okay?"

"I'm the victim here, ain't I?" Okazaki answers.

"I'll be heading off, then," she puts on her helmet, gets on her bike and starts it up, "See you guys, later," she says before driving off, laughing.

"Fujibayashi Kyou, huh? Have you guys realized that we've got quite the amount of savage girls at our school?"

Neither of them had to see who it was to know that it was Sunohara that asked that.

"Sunohara, it's rare to see you at this hour. What exactly brings you here?" Okazaki asks him, obviously surprised.

"So you're actually okay, huh?" Sakura asks him , remembering back to the amount of pain he must've gotten from Tomoyo and Kyou.

"What do you mean?" he asks

_Kyou really did erase his memory, didn't she?_, she thought. "You don't remember anything from yesterday?"

"Heh. You mean the incident with Sakagami Tomoyo? As if I could," Sunohara grinned, "I say it's about time I show her who's the real deal here."

"You're going to do this again, aren't you?" Okazaki said, "You're an idiot."

Tomoyo stood there, possibly in wonder, or annoyance. Or maybe even both as she met Sunohara, Okazaki and Sakura in a hall in the old school building. There was still some time before classes were to start and this was what Sunohara had decided to show up early for.

"Why am I here with you again?" Sakura asks Sunohara. He stood in between her and Okazaki. Compared to before, Sunohara didn't offer her any treat if he did come with her. But what the heck, she was gonna ask him later anyway. That is if he ends up staying in school for the time to come.

"I could ask the same to this guy. What is it that you want?"

"This about yesterday. You really got me yesterday, you know that? And I ain't gonna have any of it."

"You started it."

"..." Sunohara's face dropped, 'That doesn't matter if you did or didn't. What does matter, is uh, the results! After all, even a pitcher can't always counter sneak attacks!"

"Pitchers aren't martial artists," Okazaki mutters.

Tomoyo sighs, "Look, take my advice and stop. Or is it that you won't stop until you're unable to come to school?"

Sunohara seems slightly threatened by her words, but brings his fists up, deciding to not back down, "Let's see which one of us will not be able to come to school."

"You're hopeless. You two outsiders," Tomoyo looks at Okazaki and Sakura, "Be my witness will you? That this is for self-defense."

"Sure," Okazaki replies without any hesitation, "Since it really is."

"Alright. So how would you like to do this? Would you like to hover above the ground?" Tomoyo asks.

"You can't possibly do that!" Sunohara points and turns his hand into a fist. "Whatever, quick talking and bring it on!"

And before Sunohara could take a full step for an attack, Tomoyo quickly dashed forward and begin to juggle kick him with his right leg. After what seemed to be more than several kicks, she spins and continues kicking with her leg again. Blue light emitting from her speedy kicks for whatever reason.

"Wow, he's really hovering…" Okazaki was in awe.

"One of you there, open the dust chute!" Tomoyo says all while continuing her kicks.

"Eh? Oh, right," Okazaki rushes to the chute nearby and opens it. Right as it opened, Tomoyo kicks the airborne Sunohara into it.

"Uwah! Help me!" Sunohara yelped. Half of his body was inside with only his feet, head and hands were out. His hands were the ones that were keeping him from falling in.

Tomoyo walked over to him and pointed to his hands, "If your grip loosens, you'll fall. So what will you do? You want to fall? I see."

"I didn't even say anything!"

Tomoyo removed one hand of his and he fell like she said. He yelled and it echoed as he fell with a thud sounding that he hit the bottom.

"Do you think I went too far?"

"Don't worry. He's resilient," Okazaki reassures and leans a little into the dust chute, "Sunohara, you're alive, right?"

"Shut up! This isn't the end!"

"After seeing what has been done to him, this is believable," Sakura added.

"I really wish this was the end," Tomoyo said and began walking down the hall. She however, stopped, "But I can't but say that I feel a bit nostalgic when it comes to seeing you two."

"What do you mean?" Okazaki wondered.

"No, it's nothing. Forget I said anything," she then leaves the hall, saying that.

"Huh, okay," Okazaki turns to Kimura, "I'm gonna be heading off somewhere for a bit."

"Ah, okay..."

She watches him walk off. He wasn't heading in the direction of where their classes were so it seemed he was probably going to skip classes. After taking one last look at the dust chute, Sakura begins heading back to class.

"I wonder how he's even gonna get himself out of that…" she wondered.

"Hey, my wood for my project's missing," she hears a girl say. She was nearby.

"Where did you last leave it?" another voice responds.

"Just here earlier."

The sound of a door sliding open was heard followed by multiple footsteps as if running. And suddenly, a girl ran out from the corner of the hall. She was holding a block of wood, was a first-year by the color of her uniform patch, short, had gray-brownish hair... Or could it be greenish?

As Sakura looked at the girl in wonder, the first-year ran towards Sakura and handed her the block and ran off without another word.

"Eh? H-Hey!" she calls out to her, but the girl doesn't stop and runs out of her sight.

Another round of footsteps were heard behind her and Sakura turns around saw a girl. She was one of her classmates. "Oh hey, have you—" she sees the block of wood in her hand. "Eh? Kimura, where did you get that?"

"Oh this is yours?"

"Yeah. It's for another part of my art project. Why do you have it?"

"Some girl came running around here and she just handed me the block." Sakura hands back the block to her.

"Really?"

"Really, Aoi. She just gave it to me without saying anything." Sakura looks down the hall the first-year girl ran down. "I don't think we should mind it that much. Let's just head back to class."

"I know, let's ask the class rep about it."

"Why would we need to do that?" Sakura asks her classmate.

"I just have a feeling…" the girl says and begins walking down the hall. Sakura follows her and outside at Class 3-D, the found their class rep.

"What do I think about it?" Ryou asked, looking at her classmates.

"Do you think it could be _her_? The ghost girl?" the girl said, looking from Sakura to Ryou.

"What makes you think it could be such a thing?" Sakura faces her. "That's just a rumor."

"But I heard that the rumor is that the girl looks like a normal one and that she gives you a cursed item of sorts."

"Would that mean...your block of wood is cursed?" Ryou suggests, her eyes widening.

"What are you guys talking about?" Okazaki who was walking near them asks.

"Oh, Okazaki, just earlier there was this weird girl that gave me a block of wood." Sakura explains, facing her two classmates. "We were just possibly wondering if it had to do with that rumor of the ghost girl."

"And it was also in the old school building area, too." said the other girl.

"Really, so you guys, too?" Okazaki responds, seemingly baffled by the idea.

"..." Sakura shook her head. "Such a girl can't exist."

"Let's just head back inside. Classes are about to begin shortly." Ryou suggests and they all head inside with classes starting a bit after.

The day of classes went on. Sunohara hadn't shown up to any of the morning classes and was probably still stuck in the dust chute or something. After eating lunch with the twin sisters, it was there that she saw him again. And like the past few times, it's as if nothing had happened to him.

He was standing around, as if spacing out. _What is he doing?_, she thought as she went over to him. "I wasn't thinking I'd see you for the rest of the day."

"Oh, Sakura, hey," he looks to her as he responded.

"What, are you spacing out for?"

"I'm thinking about something. I feel like I might've lost one of my belongings here. It happened yesterday or something," he folds his arms and taps his foot.

_Ahh, he's talking about that necklace_, she thought. "I think I know what you're talking about."

"...Yeah. I just remembered not so long ago and I've been searching around where I could've been at," Sunohara looks around. "That damn Sakagami Tomoyo must've had to do with it."

"You just got in a fight with her and lost not so long ago. Do you want to go through that again today?"

"You're right. I should save a fight for another time."

"That's not what I meant."

"For now, I'll just try and find my thing."

"Want me to help you?" Sakura asks.

"If it's fine with you, then sure," he replies with a hopeful expression.

"It's that necklace thing, right? You tried showing me after school until Kyou came."

"It is... Wait, so it was that Fujibayashi Kyou's doing?"

"So she did make you forget..."

"...I'd rather not get her involved in anything… I'd prefer that we just look." Sunohara says and quickly began to look around.

Nearly several minutes had nearly passed in lunch break since the two began to search. From looking under the benches, the front of the school, near the area underneath the overhang, but the item could not be found.

"I think that's good enough." Sunohara said.

"Did you find it?"

"No. But I think I'm fine, anyway," he said, sounding more disappointed than the words he let out, "I mean it's sad that I lost such a thing, but at least I have memories of it."

"What was that thing for, anyway?"

"Oh, it's just some pendant I've been keeping," Sunohara explains, "It's not that much of a big deal, really."

"Then how come it seems you wanted to show me it?"

"I was just going to ask what you thought of it." Sunohara smiles but looks away from her, "Thanks for trying to help, Sakura, but it's fine. I'm going to head off to train."

"For what exactly?"

Sunohara gives a thumbs up, "To buff myself up to beat that Sakagami Tomoyo, of course. I'll call you when that time comes. Until then, see ya."

"..." For some reason even though it didn't show, Sakura felt that there was something off about him. Whatever this thing was must've meant a lot to him, and Sakura felt like she wanted to help, "...I think I can look a little bit more."

She spent a little more time looking around. This time mainly in the courtyard, for it was the place where she last saw it. Alternatively, it was possible that someone could have taken it, and she could check around, asking, but would keep such a thing that was on the ground?

"Where could this thing be?" she said to herself, looking behind a bush she had quickly checked some time ago. Missing a spot check was always a thing. And it was there, behind it that she saw something, against the wall. Taking it out, she saw it. It was the same thing Sunohara had in his hands the day prior before losing it.

"So this it?" Sakura took it with her and then began to look for Sunohara.


End file.
